


Cliches: A Field Study of Romance

by aptoticMJ



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Catlad!Jason, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptoticMJ/pseuds/aptoticMJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CEO Tim和Catlad Jason的爱情故事……真的是爱情故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 Defamiliarization

Jason Todd一边嘟囔着几个以F和S开头的词语，一边极不情愿地打开炉灶，哐当一声把平底锅放在炉子上。他的一只眼睛还闭着，另一只眼睛只睁开了一半，头发胡乱翘着，一条被用来当睡裤的红色沙滩短裤歪歪斜斜地挂在他的屁股上。

他把两片培根扔进锅里，整个厨房都能听见嘶嘶的响声，随之而来的是油脂的香气。声音和气味的双重刺激终于让他昏沉的头脑稍微清醒了点儿。他刚从调料架上拿下一瓶黑胡椒，就听见客厅里一阵异常的响动，但他既不想动也不想理。

Jason忍不住又重复了那些F和S好几次，这完全不是他的错。在早上六点被闯进家门，入侵者不但毫无愧意，反而大大咧咧地歪在客厅沙发上指使人给她做早餐，就算是圣约翰和圣彼得也会忍不住破口大骂。更何况她早就不是第一次做这种事了。她经常像警察临检一样突然冲进Jason的房子，有的时候敲门，有的时候干脆走窗户，来的时候总是带着一身的猫毛和诡异的、混合了香水味和猫味的味道。她以把Jason整理得井然有序的家具和摆设搞得一塌糊涂为乐。

培根的表面已经变成了褐色，Jason把它们从锅里挪到盘子里，没有关火，就着锅里的温度和油迅速地煎了两个鸡蛋。他要确保这些食物在被放进她嘴里之前都烫得像刚刚从锅里出来时一样，以便让她的舌头找不到其他的事做。

Jason端着盘子出现在客厅里的时候，Selina Kyle正以一个夸张的姿势躺在沙发上。她的头和肩膀都枕着垫子，双腿翘起踩上扶手，手里来回来去地摆弄着一个Jason之前没有见过的小猫玩偶。从大小和材质上看，它不是金的就是白金的，八成是她的新收获。Jason当然对这东西的来路毫不关心。

“要吃早餐就别躺着。”Jason把盘子放在她面前的茶几上。如果可能的话，他很想丢到她脸上，但盘子、盘子里的食物、沙发和茶几都是他的，打扫起来得不偿失。

“你真是太计较了。”Selina伸了个懒腰，坐起身来，“昨天的深夜秀里说偶尔在床上吃早餐有助于增加浪漫气氛。”

“昨天的深夜秀还提倡大家遵纪守法。”Jason讽刺地说道。

“你压根没看昨天的深夜秀。”

“彼此彼此。不然你就不会一大早跑来和我炫耀你的新玩具了。”

“我当然看了，至少我知道昨晚的嘉宾是詹妮弗·劳伦斯。”

“……实际上是詹姆斯·弗兰科。你到底要不要吃你的早餐？”

这句话成功地让Selina闭上了嘴。她迫不及待地切下一条培根放进嘴里，发出被烫到了的唔唔声。Jason对于她的吃相不想评价也全无兴趣，只是皱着眉头盯着她躺过的地方，那里就像是有八只挪威森林猫和八只杂色波斯猫在打架一样，沾满了各种颜色、长短不一的猫毛。

“你知道怎么解决这个问题吗？”Selina发现了Jason的目光，她嘴里还塞了一大口食物，以至于很难发出“问题”这个词。

Jason没有理她，而是径直从另一个房间里拿出了吸尘器。他一手拿着插头一手拎着手柄，站在Selina身边不留情面地盯着她。

“你真是太不可爱了。”Selina看看Jason又看看培根，像猫一样打了个呵欠，“想当初我捡到你的时候你还只是个小毛团，现在却长成了这么一个庞然大物。”

Jason斩钉截铁地按下了吸尘器的开关。机器的噪音立刻把她的说话声淹没了。Selina耸了耸肩，看得出她只是因为自己的调侃没有得逞而感到无聊——满不在乎地在噪音和猫毛之间把食物送进嘴里。

这女人一直都是这样。Jason心里不知腹诽过多少遍，但他对此无能为力。如果Selina Kyle肯好好地听别人的意见，而不是随心所欲，任意妄为，她就不会是猫女了。鉴于这一点，Jason曾经不止一次地认为在未来的某一天，他很可能自暴自弃地把听从她的每一个决定当成一种成就。但他现在还不肯，所以只能靠那些F和S开头的词汇来表示不满。

“你是想在我脸上盯出个洞来还是怎么的。”Selina一边慢吞吞地吃着早餐，一边一刻不停地把猫毛留在她接触过的每一个物体上。事实上这是明知故问。每到这个时候，Selina那种身为女人的、过于聪明的可恨之处就尤为明显，她总是一眼就能看出Jason在想什么，并且不遗余力地让他难受。这种时候，最好的应对方法就是不理她，让她讨个没趣，因为她总能从其他人的反应里获得乐趣，所以只要让她觉得没趣，一切也就迎刃而解。所以Jason装作没有听见他的话，只是一声不吭地收拾起她面前所有的东西，像毛虫蚕食树叶一样，先是离她比较远的咖啡壶，然后是果汁盒、水杯、椒盐瓶、用过的勺子，等等。等到她只余下手里的一个盘子和一把叉子的时候，就连她自己也觉得实在不能再拖下去，她就会干净利落地把剩下的食物一口吞掉，不管还剩下多少，也不管会不会噎着自己。

“放心，我不会耽误你的计划的。”Selina坏笑着说，语气刚好介于“朝她发火”和“懒得理她”之间。她保持着坐姿伸了个懒腰，随即恢复了往常那副神出鬼没的模样，潇洒地离开了。

八点整，Jason终于可以出门了。也就是说，Selina在他这里已经整整耗了两个小时，或许还会多些。因为他只记得自己给她做早餐是在六点左右，而她把他吵起来还要在那之前。不过为了公平起见，有关Selina来吵他的事，必须再补充几句，Jason之所以还能忍受她一而再再而三的骚扰，是因为她还没有真的给他带来麻烦。故而她不会真的害他迟到，只是尽可能地从他不耐烦的表情和动作中获得乐趣。一只真正的猫也喜欢像她这样戏弄人，而没有人会讨厌一只猫。

 

尽管今天是个特殊的日子，但它仍然有个平凡的开头：像往常一样，Jason需要穿过两个很糟糕的街区到达穹顶区，也就是哥谭大部分有钱人会住的地方。有钱人这个词实际上并不是很妥当，毕竟真正的有钱人——比如Bruce Wayne——也不会选择住在这里，但和像垃圾一样的贫民区和比垃圾更不如的犯罪巷相比，这里起码是个能够生活的地方。Jason的目标是一幢不起眼的公寓，公寓大门上有门禁系统，但没有保安，也没有专属的管理员，因此他只能在楼下等，幸运的是他不用等太久。

他要等的人是Timothy Drake。Jason叫他Tim，但更多的人叫他Timothy Wayne，而且前面还要郑重其事地加上“Mr.”的头衔。这是因为他已经正式被Bruce Wayne委派为W.E的新任CEO。尽管他只有十七岁，而且根据传闻，他甚至还没有从高中毕业，但这里是哥谭，Brucie是全哥谭的宠儿，他在这里做出什么样的决定都会被人们接受。

然后，也是最重要的一件事，Jason要用自己的车送Tim去他的公司。每一个他们约定过的早晨，Jason只需要在楼下等个五分钟，就可以看到穿着棒球衫、牛仔裤和帆布鞋的Tim，有时候他的嘴里咬着半个三明治，有时候则什么都没有，但Jason能看到他嘴边残留的面包渣子。每当如此，Jason都会用手去擦Tim的脸，再砰咚一声把安全帽扣在对方头上，他的手劲很大，擦过之后会留下红印，Tim却毫不在意，甚至得意地带着这些红印去上班。

身为Bruce Wayne的养子和W.E的CEO，Tim原本应该住在郊外的Wayne大宅里，但他现在并没有这样做，非但没有这样做，还找了一间破烂的房子（对于他的身份和工作来说，它确实可以称作破烂），一个人住在里面。那座破烂的房子原本是座剧院，年久失修，挂了好多年的牌子也卖不出去。Tim买下它之后，也没有对它作出什么太大的改动，很多人都猜测里面还是像原来一样破。这件事情在哥谭成为了一件不大不小的新闻，一部分人称赞这位新CEO的特立独行，另一部分人则认为他是个不折不扣的神经质，为此W.E的股票升跌反复了好几次，直到Tim带着他的人交出一份让人满意的财报才告一段落。但更过分的是一些女性杂志，因为那座剧院看上去有种斯蒂芬妮·梅尔式的浪漫，所以她们围绕着他展开了一些不负责任的想象，让他当了好长一段时间的Edward Cullen。

只有寥寥数人知道Tim Drake为什么要这样做，Jason恰巧是其中之一。和养父Bruce Wayne一样，Tim也有着两个完全不同的身份。在白天，他是人人羡慕的CEO，被一整个公司的人捧在手心里；而到了晚上，他就会用各种装备把自己打扮得一丝不苟，成为一个让恶棍们既怨恨又惧怕的义警。因此，他需要一个够大又够隐蔽的地方来安置他两个身份所需的一切。

鉴于Jason起初只和Tim在晚上见面——这并不是说Jason是个恶棍，在其他城市，跟着一个超级小偷东奔西跑地偷东西足以称之为恶棍，但在哥谭就不是，如果这个超级小偷是个身材火辣的美女，他们甚至会对她和那位著名义警之间的罗曼史（不管是不是真的）津津乐道——他比其他人更能体会到隐藏身份的重要性。他们花了很长时间确认彼此的身份，Jason在得知Tim就是那个被Bruce Wayne收养的幸运儿时很是吃了一惊，而且他没能管住自己的嘴，不小心调侃了几句。作为报复，Tim把他的全副身家查了个彻彻底底，包括他当初怎样偷了不该偷的轮胎，以及如何让黑面具吃了数目繁多的哑巴亏。但不可否认的是，他们的关系在互相了解的过程中逐渐深入，已经远远超越了义警和罪犯的范畴。

Jason向来只用趣味性而不是必要性来衡量一件事该不该做。比如说，他完全没有必要绕一个像希腊字母Ω一样的路线去接Tim Drake，也完全没有必要像一个女中学生的男朋友一样送他去W.E，而且还不会在公司正门前把他放下。这后一条是Tim想出来的，因为他很乐于让公司里的其他人认为他有一个神秘的男朋友——虽然这种幼稚的举动看上去更像一个女中学生和她的男朋友，而不是一个跨国公司的CEO和他的男朋友。但无论如何，这些事情都比它们的本来面目要有趣得多，所以只要Jason和Tim不在乎，他们就可以肆无忌惮地做一些离经叛道的事，并且乐在其中。

倒不是说Jason不愿意当“CEO Tim Wayne的男朋友”，只是他不想用太简单的关系来定义他和Tim之间所发生的一切。如果他们是普通意义上的那种恋人，或许早就对这种你追我跑式的行为厌烦了，但他们现在非但没有厌烦，反而乐此不疲。拜他在大学里学到的东西所赐（是的，他是哥谭大学英美文学系的学生，而且成绩优秀，风评良好），Jason懂得遇到一些事情之后该用怎样的心理学缘由去解释，因此他更能体会这样一种复杂关系的必然性——它随时可能破裂，看上去十分危险，但对他们两个人来说，又无比安全。

“等很久了吗？”

Jason还在想一些不着边际的事，没有注意到Tim已经到了面前。他一反常态地穿着西装打着领带，皮鞋亮得能照出人影。当他轻车熟路地从车把上取下安全帽的时候，Jason非常怀疑这会毁了他仔细打理过的发型。

“没有。”Jason随口答道，他注意到Tim在打量他。“干吗盯着我看？”

Tim笑着摇了摇头：“只是觉得你这一身挺不错的。”

用膝盖想也知道这家伙是在说反话。Jason的造型和他平时完全一样：涂鸦风格的T恤、皮夹克、旧牛仔裤和机车靴。这身行头很受学校里的女孩们欢迎，但到了Tim眼里一直是嘲笑的对象。

“别这样，我是认真的。”似乎看透了Jason内心的想法，Tim解释道，“你看上去和一个街头混混几乎没有区别……唔，应该说是完全没有区别，和我想象中的一模一样，简直完美！”

“我宁愿一辈子不受人夸奖也不想听到这种话。”

“我是为了给你帮忙。毕竟不是我要写论文，不是我去抽的签，也不是我运气差到要去分析通俗言情小说……”

“但你他妈黑了我的邮箱！”Jason决定停止这个愚蠢的对话，“少废话，快点滚上来。”

Tim应声跨上摩托车后座。Jason感觉到Tim的胳膊像往常一样抱着他的腰，但可能是西装有点窄，他抱得不像平常那么紧，而且为了不把前襟弄皱，他也没有像平常一样紧贴在他身上。

“坐好了。”Jason发动车子，Tim抱着他的胳膊紧了紧，示意可以走了。

Jason把车开得飞快，摩托车像是低空飞行一样在所有人面前呼啸而过，顺便用Wayne集团年轻CEO抱着他不放的模样给半个哥谭开了眼界。当然，和Tim的前任，也就是Bruce Wayne相比，这个事迹远算不上惊世骇俗，但这次的主角是Jason，他得给自己搞一个足够抓人眼球的登场方式。

当Jason终于把摩托车停在W.E大厦正门前的时候，Tim长长地喘了一口气才跳下车来。他的西装被风吹得变了形，领带甩在衬衫外面。他摘下头盔，漫不经心地整理了几下，才看到Jason用单手扶着车把，对他露齿而笑。这个笑容颇值得玩味，如果大都会街头有人朝你这么笑，就是有小偷在偷你的钱包，然后你就可以看到一个蓝大个把小偷拎起来；如果在中心城街头有人朝你这么笑，就是你没拉裤子拉链，然后或许就有条红色的亮光一闪而过；如果在哥谭街头有人朝你这么笑，那你最好还是走远点儿——虽然和你无关，但你背后说不准就有几个黑帮在打得如火如荼——现在Jason露出了这种笑容，大致相当于在说“来吧，我们去大干一场”，Tim简直没有拒绝的理由。

“你的发型算是全报销了。”Jason从Tim手里接过头盔，“这样也没问题？”

“管他的。”Tim胡乱在头上抓了几把，明明车上有后视镜，可他就是不用，反而侧过头看着Jason，一副理直气壮到了极点的表情。

他的头发确实够乱的，发蜡完全固定不住，原本蓬松的刘海有一大半又垂到了额头上。由于长时间戴着头盔，他稍稍出了点汗，几缕微湿的发丝黏在脸上。Jason忍不住伸手去摸他的头顶，这一次Tim微微眯起了眼睛，像是小动物被主人抚摸过那样满足。

Jason毫不客气地用力揉乱了他的头发，Tim笑出声来，但还是站着不动，任凭Jason把他的头发弄乱又理好。Jason不光打理了他的头发，还把他的西装、衬衫和领带统统收拾了一遍，让他看起来又像是一个标准CEO的模样。这个过程让Tim颇为享受，Jason则只想讽刺他懒得连自己动动手都不肯。

现在正是八点五十分，这座建筑物门前人流量最大的时候。Jason估计，至少有几百人看到了他们的CEO从一个陌生男人的摩托车后座上下来，还作出了一些亲密的举动。估计只要一小会儿，推特和脸书上就会有新消息，会有很多人猜测这个男人的身份——这算是一个副作用，如果能不要闹得这么大就更好了，但这也是没有办法的事情。

Tim狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，扯了扯Jason皮夹克的袖子，示意他跟上自己，然后转过身，步履轻快地走上W.E大厦门口的台阶。Jason跟在他身后半步远的地方，被众人看热闹的视线目送着走进大厦，走进大厅，走进电梯。

“我本来以为会更引人注目一点的。”Tim的语气似乎有些失望。此时电梯已经接近大厦最高层，里面只剩下他和Jason两个人。“我居然没看到拿相机拍照更新twitter和facebook的人。”

“我看到了，还不止一个。你可以现在打开手机确认一下，不过我确定这些已经够用了。”

“So？怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“当然是你的结论了，就是你写在‘剥去这一事件或人物性格中的理所当然的，众所周知的和显而易见的东西，从而制造出对它的惊愕和新奇感’后面的那一句呀。”

“停止黑我的学校邮箱！”Jason忍无可忍地咆哮。所有文字工作者在自己未完成的作品被大声朗读出来时都会恼羞成怒，Jason也不例外。“而且我已经把这一句改掉了！”

“真可惜，我觉得那一段里只有这一句写得最好。”

“废话。”Jason说，“那是布莱希特的原话。”

在斗嘴的这段时间里，他们已经来到顶层唯一一个办公室的门口，Tim边用指纹开锁边嘟囔着“这样就没法讲那个电梯坏了的冷笑话了”。确认无误之后，门自动在他们面前打开，房间里却有人：一个中等身材的黑人姑娘正在按顺序摆放一大堆文件，看到Tim进来也只是点点头，算是打过了招呼。直到看到他身后的Jason，才眼前一亮。

“怪不得今天早上的twitter和facebook那么多人在刷。”她笑着对Tim说，显然与他关系很近。她的目光迅速地在面前的两个年轻男人身上扫过，才转头面向Jason：“我是Tam Fox，Tim已经和我打过招呼让我帮你的忙。”

Jason无谓地耸了耸肩。Tam已经开始和Tim谈起了工作上的事情，Jason对此一无所知也不太想了解，故而把注意力放在了这个办公室上。从刚刚进入这个房间时，Jason就想说，他绝对不会用任何一个俗不可耐的形容词来描述这个办公室，因为它可以称得上是众多俗不可耐的形容词的集合体——这个地方以前是属于Bruce Wayne的，Tim接过这个摊子之后肯定没有改装过，因而它一直维持着Brucie的花花公子品味，如同给“恶俗”这个词修了个样板间。刻薄地说，一个贫民窟穷光蛋白日梦里的“有钱人的生活”是什么样，这里就是什么样。和这个又大又难看的地方相比，Tim即使认认真真地穿上西装，也总是不太协调。

当Jason结束对Bruce Wayne的品味（虽然不是真的）品头论足，Tim和Tam的对话也接近尾声。Tam对Jason点点头，说了句“跟我来吧”就走岀了房间。Jason一边数着今天要跟在多少人后面跑来跑去，一边三步并作两步地追上她。

大概一个小时之后，所有关注W.E高层管理者私生活（感谢Bruce让他们养成了这个习惯）的人都知道现任CEO多了个EA（也就是Executive Assistant），这个EA不光是个实习生，大学没毕业，而且还和Tim Wayne的关系非同一般。鉴于此前Jason从来没有在社交网络上留下过任何痕迹，所以热门话题上对他的称呼是“神秘男子”——在Jason夜里跟着猫女东奔西跑的时候，哥谭新闻里给他的头衔也是神秘男子，因此他已经当了两次神秘男子，不知以后还会不会有——虽然细节上有些马马虎虎，但还是有不少人把一些喜闻乐见的小说女主角的名字给他当头衔，比如Anastasia之类——fuck it，Jason看到这里的时候终于忍不住骂了一声，女主角也就算了，为什么偏偏是这种货色？

“比起这些……”Jason语带讽刺，他的办公桌就在离Tim五米远的地方，当然也是Tim刻意安排的，“他们是不是更该注意到我是个男人？”

“那不重要。”Tim目不斜视，手指噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，“Bruce也和一个男记者闹过绯闻，你知道的。”

“那个男记者私下里没有用外星语抱怨过吗？”

“我不知道。”Tim诚实地回答，不过这更像是一个随口说出的回答。即使是天才Tim Drake也没法在处理一些复杂的数字时还能和人闲聊。于是Jason也不再说话，不再刷社交网站，而是在面前的空白笔记本上涂写起来。

这只是开始，它进行得很顺利，值得庆祝，但越往后就会越难。Jason不能不考虑。

只是，Tim和Jason都没有注意到，他们所做的一切并不是完全保密的。当Jason在W.E大厦门口给Tim整理头发和衣服的时候，当他们在电梯里你来我往地斗嘴的时候，当Tam指挥着工作人员把Jason的办公桌放进CEO办公室的时候，当社交网站上一窝蜂地传播八卦消息的时候，这些都逃不出另一个更擅长收集情报的人的眼睛。Tim或许想到了，可他压根不在乎，而Jason不仅不担心，还相信Tim的判断。

相信Tim会把“Batman is watching you”考虑在内。

 


	2. 2 Morphology of the Folktale

要问起Jason为什么会给Tim当EA，这既是一个巧合，又是一种必然。整件事情要从Jason的学校里说起：这个学期他有一门现代文学理论课，这门课的内容他倒没有什么可说的，但问题出在那个认真过头又喜欢斤斤计较的教授身上。该教授上个学期被学生风评为顽固古板、只会对着理论照本宣科的老学究，为此吃了不少批评和白眼。而他为了证明自己其实不是这样一个人，就把双倍的精力放在了包括Jason在内的这一批学生身上。在他们提交论文题目的时候，他特地要求每个人都要针对一种时下流行的题材进行分析，而且彼此的研究对象不能重复（由此也可以看出选他的课的人有多么少）。前一条要求不难，后一条却不太好办。无奈之下，Jason他们只能用抽签来决定彼此论文的内容。

Jason祈祷自己能够抽到SF，或者超级英雄一类的题目，前者是他的爱好，后者是他每天都要打交道的对象，无论哪一个都可以算是轻车熟路。然而，或许是他平时祈祷的次数太少，导致上帝对他的呼唤反应迟钝，所以当看到自己手里的卡片上写着“畅销女性浪漫题材”的时候，他立刻眼前一黑，郁闷得几乎要昏倒。他一边咒骂着教授的多管闲事，一边试图和对他手里的题目感兴趣的人（理性告诉他没有这种人，但出于乐观，还是要试一试）——或者至少是个女人——交换。可惜这个时候根本指望不上其他人的同情心，他们甚至因为这个没人想要的题目被Jason抽走而感到高兴，好像每个人都瞬间变成了超级恶棍。

雪上加霜的是，教授还给这篇论文添上了一个附加条件，那就是必须包括50%（或者以上）的实地调查内容，不能光做理论分析。一般来说，这个要求倒是没错，但放到Jason目前的处境之下，就是明晃晃的嘲讽了。别说实地调查，Jason就连一本“畅销女性浪漫”小说都没读过。他唯一能想得出的与这个题材搭点边的作者是简·奥斯丁，但她肯定不符合教授的要求。

万般无奈之下，Jason跑去书店，顶着不少姑娘怀疑的目光，把恋爱小说畅销排行榜的前几名抄了下来，然后一头扎进图书馆，对照着名字和封面一本本地借来读——反正他绝不会花钱买这些东西。一个脆弱苍白的女孩和一个英俊潇洒又充满危险诱惑的吸血鬼的浪漫恋爱——见鬼，怎么会有人觉得吸血鬼只要穿上牛仔裤和帆布运动鞋就和蔼可亲起来了？一个身手矫健的女孩一边与反乌托邦社会斗争一边在两个性格迥异的男孩之间摇摆不定——前半句听着还像一回事，更加反衬出后半句的无聊。一个单纯天真的女孩被一位英俊多金的CEO吸引，一步一步落入他爱情的陷阱——怎么看怎么和第一部很像，而且Jason只读了内容简介就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

这些书的作者如果听到Jason的评价，一定会气疯，但Jason就是没有对这类书籍的兴趣和鉴赏力。其实他很能理解这些作者和读者们，每个人都有妄想的权利，特别是在虚构作品中，满足自己的妄想简直是一件理所当然的事。就像每个七到九年级的女学生都会在想象中拥有一个英俊、富有，还有一点点神秘感和曲折身世的男朋友那样，俗套就是因此才被称之为俗套。如果要把它们放到论文之中，Jason可以用布莱希特、拉康和弗洛伊德分析个十页纸左右。但坏就坏在这个“实地调查”上，题目虽然写着“女性浪漫”，但Jason既不是女性，也不怎么浪漫，故而找不到合适的切入点。

干脆交一篇“超级罪犯（的助手）的生活”上去算了。Jason自暴自弃地想。这个题目倒是够劲爆，可惜是自寻死路。Jason能套上交情的往往都不是善类——记得他住的地方附近有好几个黑帮，作为素材而言当然不错，可惜他既不是意大利人也不是墨西哥人，要混进去也有难度；又或者是开杂货店的印度人和开洗衣店的韩国人，他对他们唯一的印象就是闻风而逃的速度很快，因为这类小店最容易被无故波及，但这一点似乎更应该和哥谭警方而不是大学教授讨论；再耸人听闻一点的话，他还认识两三个阿克汉姆疯人院的守卫，但他从很久之前就发誓绝对要离那鬼地方越远越好。

做这件事花了Jason不少时间。由于始终定不下来具体的题目，他还和助教在邮件里斡旋了一番。与此同时，Selina又喊他去帮忙搅黄Lex Luthor在哥谭的一桩大生意——就因为他在接受电视采访的时候不小心说了她的坏话。结果两边进行得都不太顺利，让他一时抽不出身去应付别的。

那些“别的”里面也有不少重要的事。Jason当时没有考虑到这一点，结果才过了几天，他就收到了来自Tim的消息。

当时Jason正在学校东区的餐厅里吃辣热狗。他去得有点早，因为这个餐厅的辣热狗是全校级别的抢手货，去晚了很有可能买不到。Tim的消息发到他手机上的时候，他不得不用沾了芥末酱的手指点击屏幕。

“上个星期给你发了黑面具最近的时间表，不知道你看了没有。有个地方需要更正一下：他最近把市内几个仓库的迷幻剂转到码头的集装箱里去了，但不是为了出手，看样子他是打算和双面人再周旋一下。”

这种信息堂而皇之地发出来真的好吗？Jason忍不住腹诽。当然这在他和Tim之间不算问题，因为他们之间的信息往来就算不加密也只会有为数不多的几个人知道。当他看到这条信息的时候，才发觉自己早就把之前拜托Tim调查的事情给忘在了脑后。

他还在思考要怎么回复Tim，告诉他现在暂时没时间去理会黑面具和双面人。但还没等他写完一个句子，Tim的第二条信息又来了：

“我已经拜托Oracle在Lex Luthor的数据监控系统里做了点手脚，告诉猫女她后天就可以在Luthor的光头上涂鸦了。本来我想自己干这件事，可惜最近在忙些别的。”

Jason的嘴角扯了起来，一半是因为Tim帮了他一个大忙，另一半则是——他正打算感谢Tim的时候才想起来——那家伙一定又黑了他的邮箱。为此他耳提面命过很多次，但Tim根本无动于衷。

然而……等等，既然Tim“又”黑了他的邮箱——

屏幕一闪，第三条信息应声而至。

“为论文的事情焦头烂额？我来帮你个忙怎么样？”

Jason干脆拨了Tim的电话。当然，他在电话接通的那一刻就有点后悔了，因为他不知道Tim在哪里，有没有空闲接电话。他也不该承认自己正在为论文而头痛，但只要Tim想知道，就一定能从他嘴里套出话来。这是个悖论，但归根结底还是要怪Tim黑了他的邮箱，而他居然没有真的生气。

“至少别再黑我的学校邮箱了。”Jason咬牙切齿地说。

Tim对他的警告置若罔闻：“你压根不必那么苦恼的。”他直截了当地说，算是刚才那条信息的后续，“你的研究对象里不是有单纯女孩和年轻英俊的CEO谈恋爱这一项吗，就把它当作你的论文题目如何？”

“什么意思？”

“意思是说，你可以实地调查一下CEO的生活，证明一下那些俗套小说的情节有多荒谬——提醒你一下，你恰好就认识一个CEO。”Tim的语调很轻快，但显然考虑过了措辞。

Jason有些哭笑不得。Tim拐弯抹角就是为了这么一件事，换作平常，他能冷嘲热讽个半天，但是现在，情势所迫，他还真的没法一口回绝。

“你认真的？”

“不然怎么样呢？找个又高又帅的吸血鬼来咬你一口吗？面对现实吧女主角，这个CEO就是你最后的稻草，唯一的希望，”Tim如果有尾巴，肯定快要翘到天上去了，调侃Jason让他的心情越发愉悦起来，“他经营一家跨国公司，他很年轻，而且很有钱，完全符合你的要求——”

“而且还是个控制狂。”Jason当然不会坐视Tim讽刺自己，“在你身边发生的肯定不是浪漫小说，恐怖小说还差不多。”

“那就这么说定了。”Tim对Jason说话的方式也是司空见惯，“这两天我就会让人联系你。”

调笑归调笑，Jason还是多少了解些Tim平时的工作的。虽然CEO的权限很高，但那些必要的程序也相当麻烦。Tim之所以会这样做，只是因为他面对的人是Jason，而Jason当然也不会无动于衷。

“不过，”Jason认真地说，“要是因为这个你就得再去处理一堆零碎的破事，那还是算了。一篇论文而已，又不是什么重要的事。”

“要是别的我可能还真帮不上忙，但这个确实不麻烦。”Tim解释，“W.E下属有个叫霓虹骑士（Neon Knight）的基金会，原本就是面向儿童和青年的，一直给中学生和大学生们提供实习职位，就连本部也不例外。只需要把你的资料加进数据库就可以了。”

“这个基金会确实听名字就像是给中学生设的……我的资料？”

“放心吧，我这里关于你的资料肯定比你自己有的还全。”

“……算了。”在这方面和Tim纠结压根没用，“还有，谢了。”

Tim没有回答，只是仿佛漫不经心地“啧”了一声。Jason甚至能想象他撇嘴的样子。他刚想接着说点什么，电话的另一头又传来了急切的电话铃声，宣示着CEO·Tim Wayne就像字面意义上那样忙得焦头烂额。于是Jason明智地挂断了电话。

Jason知道Tim想说什么，而他在很久之前就禁止Tim一再重复那些话了。因为他曾经陪着Tim经历了对方最为痛苦艰难的一段日子，所以Tim对他的信任、好感，甚至可以更进一步，还有依赖——都是显而易见的。Jason一方面觉得高兴，另一方面又觉得不值得高兴。Tim现在的状态——W.E的CEO，以及义警Red Robin——当然很好，但他所经历的痛苦也是一般人难以想象的。Jason只是一个旁观者，尚且觉得难以忍受，更不要说亲历者的感受了。

Jason不希望Tim在他们之间的事情上过于深思熟虑。从这个意义上说，他倒宁愿只是和他谈恋爱。然而一旦开始这么想，就连Jason本人也会陷入过于深思熟虑的怪圈里。他承认自己爱Tim，当然Tim也爱他，但这种爱就像Selina Kyle爱Bruce Wayne一样，掺杂了纠缠、敌对、默契、出生入死等等不同类型的调味料，从而炖出一锅浓稠的混合物来。对于一般人而言，共同的经历会让爱情更为稳固，然而一旦同生共死变成生活中的常态，爱情就处在了一个很尴尬的地位——既像是奢侈品，却又无关紧要。

不论出于什么原因，也不论是不是夸张过头，Jason还是顺利地成为了Tim的EA。由于他们一开始就在W.E门口作出了一番亲密举动，所以Jason能接触到的每一个人都把他看成Wayne先生（当然是年轻的那一个）的男朋友看待。在他穿着衬衫领带跟着Tim跑前跑后的时候，总会收到不少品头论足的目光。W.E里的年轻姑娘很多，根据概率，肯定也有不少浪漫小说爱好者，Jason的出现某种程度上也会让她们梦想破灭吧——开始时Jason还能这么想想，间作调侃，但很快他就把这些想法抛在了脑后。由于从来没干过EA（显而易见），也就无从比较其他公司的EA是好是坏，但他只上了一天班，就觉得这份工作只是名字好听，实际上干的是打杂的活儿，具体来说，就是CEO在抛头露面正式做决定之前的每一项破事都要从他的手里经过。虽然Jason只是个实习生，在他头上还有个Tam Fox在把关，但派到他头上的琐事一点也不少。

在决定做这份工作之前，Jason就已经预料到了这样的情况，但这绝不等于他能够忍受这份工作的忙碌和无聊：他要不然必须在一分钟里打五个电话，联系十个互不相干的人，确保他们不出差错地搞好二十件事情；要不然就是预定一些无聊的酒会，应邀出席一批几乎毫无意义的活动，再拒绝掉另一批彻底毫无意义的。很多时候他都恨不得在自己身体里装上一个永动机。一想到Tim已经做了很久这样的工作，有可能还要继续做上几十年，他就觉得毛骨悚然；再想到Tim在这样的工作之外还能抽出时间来当义警，并且时不时地和自己约个会，搞搞恶作剧，他就觉得Tim本身也足够让人毛骨悚然。

说得夸张一点，Jason宁愿每天晚上跟着猫女玩命，也不想过这种生活——可能就是有这种想法的人太多，哥谭才会这么乱。这也应该算是哥谭人和其他地方的人的一大区别吧。另一方面，他开始把自己的日程表、事项记录表和各式各样的申请文件收集起来，只要稍加整理就可以作为论文资料。

“早知道这个见鬼的EA这么麻烦，当初还不如给你当保镖算了。”一大早，Jason把买来的咖啡放在Tim桌子上，半真半假地抱怨道，“虽然这里是周围地区的最高点，但还是有几个可以安排狙击手的地方。”他环视着落地玻璃窗外的风景，用专业人士的口吻说：“需要我把那些地方挨个筛一遍吗？”

“首先，我没有保镖。”Tim拿起杯子啜了一口——如果他真的是小说里描写的那种CEO，现在就应该为助理买错了他“永远只喝那一个口味”的咖啡而大发雷霆，但他在流行浪漫小说方面的造诣比Jason还不如，所以压根想不到这类事情，“其次，保镖和老板做主角的那叫黑帮电影，不是浪漫小说。”

那可不一定。Jason想。但那个类别比CEO爱上灰姑娘更让他起鸡皮疙瘩，他更加不想提。不过Tim的原意也不是和他寻根究底。

“Tam和我说，她简直对你的工作震惊了。”Tim把桌面上的备忘录翻过一页，“她说她从来没见过像你这样从不出错的实习生，还问我你到底是什么人，因为实在太不可以思议了。”

“这也是身不由己呀。”Jason夸张地耸了耸肩，“我的老本行可是一旦出错就很可能没命的那种活儿。”

“那方面就不用解释了，我也熟得很。”Tim抬起头盯着Jason看，换了一个话题，“怎么样，当女主角的感觉如何？”

“去你的。”Jason反击，“你就承认吧，你只是想用实习生的工资找个能干双份工作的家伙。我真该学那些女主角一样笨手笨脚，每天把咖啡洒到你的领带上。”

“那我一定会找你赔领带的。不，也许会让你用一个吻或者再糟糕点的方式来赔，谁让书里就是那么写的呢。”

“我可以确定你连一本这类小说都没读过，因为你连浪漫和重口味都分不清。”

“我不看不等于我的员工也不看。上次有个女孩——大概是女孩吧——发了一封匿名邮件给我，建议我平时的作风再‘有攻击性’一些。邮件里她整理了不少这类小说的片段给我参考，不过我觉得我一辈子也变不成那样。”

这下Jason词穷了。现在的姑娘们到底在想些什么，这是个很严肃的问题。还好他可以从另一个方面反戈一击：“所以说，实际上不会有人因为一个姑娘又笨又天真就爱上她的。谢天谢地。而且你可以放心——”

“放心什么？”

“不用被泼咖啡，你也可以吻我。”说着Jason就上前几步，绕到Tim的办公桌后面，把他的椅子转过来面向自己。他原本就比Tim高上7英寸，再加上现在他站着而Tim坐着，更利于他把Tim整个人笼罩在怀里。他弯下腰慢慢凑近Tim，鼻子几乎磨蹭到他的脸，像一只巨型猫科动物在嗅它的猎物，但仅此而已。Tim稍微愣了一下，但很快就反应过来。他伸手扯住Jason的领带，主动吻上了Jason的嘴唇。

他喜欢这样的Jason。不完全是Catlad，也不只是平凡大学生，而是Jason Todd。

 


	3. 3 Stream of Consciousness

关于Jason Todd这个人，还有许多可说的地方。他不知道自己的父亲是谁，从记事开始就和母亲一起生活，到了年龄却不去上学，没过多久，原本就沉湎于毒品的母亲也一命呜呼。但这并没有影响到他在犯罪巷那一片地方混得如鱼得水。和其他无家可归的孩子不一样，他不参加任何帮派，也不和同龄人抱团，而是一个人维持着一块小小的区域。既然生活在犯罪巷，就不可能完全清白，他偷过食物，骗过钱包，还偷（偶尔是明抢）一些他也不甚了解的东西拿到黑市上去卖。所以，理所当然地，他挨过骂，更挨过打，有几次还相当危险，但每一次他都能化险为夷。

Jason把一切都归功于他的头脑和身手。没有人教过他什么，但他好像天生就知道如何利用时间和空间。在他还住在犯罪巷的时候，他的家——鉴于他从不换住处，故而可以称之为家——就收拾得整整齐齐，而且其他人永远也找不到它在哪里。因为他把家安在了一片废楼的地下室里，那些楼群像生物体一样，每天都有变化，很多流浪汉、醉鬼和底层帮派分子来来去去，外面的人，只要还不肯承认自己是那些垃圾的一份子，就不会靠近那里，而真正在那里生活的人，又没聪明到能发现Jason的地下王国。

所以，在不为人知的地方，Jason拥有一整个世界。他的房间永远收拾得井井有条，书架上有《物种起源》和《傲慢与偏见》。除去生活必需品之外，他拆掉偷来和捡来的电器，再重新拼装成更有意思的东西：他为自己做过一个闹钟，它被直接焊在他的床上，定时到了的时候不会发出声音，而是用充气的玩具锤子敲他的脑袋。地下室里原本没有阳光，但Jason拆了三个洗碗机和两个微波炉，再在几道墙壁上凿出通道，硬是让整间屋子都光明透亮，如果呆在那里一整天，还可以感受到太阳东升西落——可惜的是，在Jason离开犯罪巷的时候，他没有带走任何东西，所以他的全副家当就这样埋在了废楼下面。如果那里一直荒废下去，几亿年之后的人把它挖出来，一定会认为这里住了个离群索居的工程师兼艺术家，绝不会相信它的主人是个十岁的小流浪汉。

如果不是因为后来的那个巧合，Jason或许会在犯罪巷一直生活下去。住在那里的所有人都承认自己的生活是垃圾，要是不幸生在最混乱的几个区域，那么生活里还会有突如其来的枪击、仇杀、爆炸等等，不是纯粹的垃圾。但他们也不能不承认，这种垃圾一样的生活里有着无限的可能性，如果能像企鹅人那样当上黑帮的首领，或者像十岁的Jason那样成为一个天才，甚至可以从中体会到无穷的乐趣，前提是没有哪一天不小心落在蝙蝠侠的手里。

让Jason不小心脱离了犯罪巷的那个巧合是这样的：当时天气已经开始转凉，特别是在夜里，所以他事先给自己造了个简易取暖系统，只要一通电，会有十个小暖炉同时发热，它们以不同的造型分布在地下室里的各个角落，有的是米开朗基罗的大卫像，有的是米洛斯的维纳斯像，有的是埃及斯芬克斯像，当然都是小号的，但看上去还是像个美术馆。这是因为一周前有两个贩毒的帮派在街头火并，一家装修用品店被无辜波及。等到枪战结束，老板早逃得不知踪影，里面的东西则破的破碎的碎，Jason顺手拿了几个坏得不太严重的——其实里面还有自由女神像，但他没有拿，嫌弃她没有格调——回家之后就做成了这个取暖系统。这是个兼具了实用性和艺术性的好东西，唯一的缺点是需要大量的电力，而Jason此前偷接的电线有些老化，他担心硬装上去会一把火把整个街区烧得一干二净，所以需要修理。

所以，就在把整个取暖系统安装完毕的那天晚上，Jason从他的地下室里溜了出来。他没有贸然开始动工，而是先观察了周围的情况。正因如此，他才觉得有些奇怪——这条街从一开始就没有太平过，几个不同的帮派为了争一小块地盘几乎打破了头，每天都有不同的人操着不同口音的英语呼来喝去，乒乒乓乓地开枪。Jason绝对不想把自己的住处暴露给这些人。但那一晚不一样，窄窄的巷子里一个人也没有，大街上的路灯照不到这里，越发显得安静得可怕。Jason刚走了几步路就发现了不寻常的根源：一辆通体漆黑、线条流畅，一看就贵得要死的汽车停在那儿，低调地耀武扬威。这辆车Jason从未见过，但早已听说过很多次。

那是蝙蝠侠的车。

有蝙蝠侠的车就说明蝙蝠侠就在附近，再愚蠢的混蛋都不会挑这个时候出来闹事。不过Jason绝不会躲躲藏藏，首先，他只是个十岁的小男孩；其次，他不愚蠢；再次，他绝不是个混蛋。所以他小心翼翼地接近蝙蝠车，由于只和洗碗机、微波炉一类东西打过交道，Jason压根判断不出它是由什么材料做的，只知道它一定非常好，当然也非常贵。自然而然地，他就产生了一个朴素的想法：想要拆掉它——不是把它完整地开到街头拉风，而是拆掉它，就像达芬奇为了画画而去偷偷解剖尸体一样，他总觉得拆了它之后能了解一些自己一直想不明白的秘密。

但蝙蝠侠毕竟是蝙蝠侠，他的车子也像他本人那样冷硬不讲情面。Jason围着蝙蝠车转了好几圈，除了在车身上留下几个掌印之外一无所获。但这反而激起了他的斗志，不论怎样，总要把能想到的办法全部试过才好——当时他没有想到的是，如果他真的成功拆散了蝙蝠车，那么他也会变成一个真正的混蛋了。

最后Jason终于成功地找出了蝙蝠车的弱点：它的车轮有几个固定的连接处是可以改动的。巧合的是，Jason手边刚好有他准备拿来加固电线的工具和其他一些应对突发状况的东西，尽管不太称手，但还是可以用一用。于是他不假思索地干了起来，并且很快就卸下了一只轮子。这个小小的成功对他大为鼓舞，越干越快，直到把四个轮子全部卸完。

正当他把最后一个轮子从轮轴上搬下来的时候，他的身后响起了掌声。

事后回想起来，Jason简直要对自己当时的反应咬牙切齿，因为他感觉到自己所有的血液都冲到了头顶，四肢僵硬得麻木，把轮子和扳手全部掉在了地上，唯一值得称赞的是他还站在原地，既没有倒下也没有逃跑。但那个时候他毕竟只是个小男孩，能够站着不倒，已经是胆量过人——那个诡异的掌声由远及近，最后在Jason背后几步的地方停了下来。Jason当然不敢回头，只感到一阵风从耳边吹过，再回过神时，面前已经多了一个人。

是个全身包裹在黑色皮衣里的女人，没有化妆，但皮肤很白，嘴唇很红，眼睛很亮。她像猫科动物盯着猎物一样看了Jason半天，然后轻佻地笑了。

“小猫咪，你妈妈呢？”

Jason的耳朵里已经听不见任何声音，只有轰轰的响声。他机械地摇了摇头。

“可怜的小猫咪，被吓坏了。”女人来到Jason面前，Jason这才看清她头上的护目镜和用皮革做成的猫耳。根据传闻，她一定就是猫女，蝙蝠侠的对头和绯闻对象之一。但这个事实只是让Jason变得更加警惕而不是相反，他随着她前进的步伐慢慢后退，心里想着要如何捡起自己的扳手。这玩意肯定不如手枪有用，但聊胜于无。

“不要怕。”猫女说，“我不会吃了你，只是来看看你在干什么好玩的事。”

“你是猫女。”Jason的声音发着抖，“离我远点，蝙蝠侠一定在追你。”

“聪明的小猫咪，可惜猜错了，蝙蝠侠今晚的目标不是我。”猫女没有理会Jason的威吓，反而离他更近，“你就是不肯告诉我你在干什么好玩的事吗？”

“这一点也不好玩！”Jason咆哮道，“我只是想把这玩意拆了，拆了懂吗！”

猫女露出一个玩味十足的表情。“你不知道这是蝙蝠侠的车吗？”

“我当然知道，那又怎么样？”Jason继续咆哮，“你管不着，快滚开！”

“好吧。”猫女说，“看在你这么可爱的份上，我要承认，刚才对你说谎了。”

“什么？”

“蝙蝠侠今晚的目标是我。他很快就会赶来，五分钟，三分钟，或许就是下一秒。”

猫女笑起来像一只真正的猫那样可恨，但Jason已经不想去管她。蝙蝠侠马上就要来了，这可不是闹着玩的。尽管拆了他的车，Jason却绝不想被蝙蝠侠追杀（那个时候他还不知道蝙蝠侠从不杀人），所以还是马上溜走比较好。想到这里，他已经没空去考虑扳手、轮胎、猫女等等的破事，而是转头就要跑掉。可惜他刚刚迈出步子，脖子就被一只手扯住，一阵天昏地暗之后，他已经到了屋顶上。

猫女一只手拉着抓钩枪，一手揽着Jason。她在屋顶上把Jason放下，朝他做了个“嘘”的手势，按下他的头让他顺着她示意的方向看过去。Jason一时来不及反应，只能一步步跟着她的指示，和她一起趴在屋顶上，凝神屏息。

没过多久，Jason就看到一个影子悄无声息地从黑暗里滑了出来，像是与夜色完全融为一体。影子迅速走到刚刚被Jason搞过破坏的车前，似乎是打算上车离开，然而就在一个瞬间里，他的动作戛然而止，而且持续了好几秒钟，随后，他才开始检视四周，立刻看到了Jason掉在那里的扳手和其他一些小玩意。

在影子呆滞的那几秒里，Jason能够清晰地感觉到猫女在忍笑，她的身体颤抖，但又没有发出声音。毫无疑问，那个影子正是蝙蝠侠，看到这个一贯让其他人毛骨悚然的家伙大吃一惊，确实可笑得很。但Jason不是傻子。猫女没有在蝙蝠车上留下任何痕迹，Jason可不是戴着手套拿扳手干活的。虽然蝙蝠侠找遍整个哥谭可能都发现不了Jason的指纹，但他一定会在蝙蝠侠这里挂上号。这下可就麻烦了。而他身边的这个女人却只知道笑。

“小猫咪，”蝙蝠侠刚刚离开，所以猫女还是不敢大声说话，“我知道你在想，我给你惹了个大麻烦，对不对？”

“那还用说。”Jason一骨碌爬起来，掸了掸身上的灰尘。现在他冷静了一点，正在思考自己怎么从这个鬼地方下去的问题。他不想再指望猫女，而且也没法拣回自己的扳手（被蝙蝠侠拿走了），简直是倒霉透顶。还住在地下室的时候，他曾经听到一个醉酒的流浪汉大声抱怨他被女人害得很惨，今天他才体验到那家伙所言非虚，尽管他只有十岁，却也被一个女人连累着惹上了一个绝对不能惹的人。

“我不是故意的。”猫女睁大眼睛看着Jason，让他几乎起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“但这真的是太好笑了……你看到他的表情了吗？如果我告诉他是一只小猫咪差点儿拆了他的车，他的表情一定会更好看的，这还要归功于你呢。”

这么黑又没有路灯的情况下，你到底要怎样才能看到蝙蝠侠的表情？Jason暗自腹诽。这对于猫女来说或许很可笑，可惜和他一点关系也没有。因为观察的样本还不够多，所以Jason不知道是不是所有的超级罪犯精神都有点不正常，但他已经打定主意绝对不要再和这样的家伙扯上关系。

“要知道，我可不是那种不讲道理的人，而且你很有趣，我很中意你。”猫女又离他近了些，她头上的护目镜几乎要抵住他的额头，“小猫咪，你想过离开这里吗？”

这个距离让Jason很不适应，他想要后退，可惜他们站的位置很不好，如果他一退再退，就很有可能从屋顶摔下去。他只能站住不动，努力不让自己的声音和后背一起起鸡皮疙瘩。

“开什么玩笑，能走的话我早就走了，但我又能到哪里去？”

Jason最讨厌被人问这种问题。他怀念他的家，他努力给自己赚来和造出的一切，但假如能够离开犯罪巷，他一定会毫不犹豫地舍弃掉那些东西。垃圾确实可以丰富多彩，但垃圾始终是垃圾，有人可以适应垃圾中的生活并且从中寻找出极大的乐趣，Jason绝不是这种人。只不过，说起来容易做起来难，如果不是一无所有，谁都不会沦落到在犯罪巷里过着有今天没明天的生活，唯一出人头地的方法就是变成恶棍的头目，那也不是每个人都做得来的。

“我可以带你走，小猫咪。”猫女轻描淡写地说，仿佛是在谈论世界上最不重要的一件事。“你不该过这样的生活。”

Jason并不相信猫女说的话，而且他听说过很多恶棍会用各种各样的原因骗走无家可归的孩子，再把他们卖掉——但他有种直觉，猫女并没有骗他，尽管他说不清这样的直觉从何而来。他的脑子被搅成一锅粥，做不出任何理性的判断。

“为了表明我不是在骗你，我可以给你时间考虑。明天午夜零点，我们还在这个屋顶见面。你可以选择来或者不来，但如果那时候我没有见到你，我也绝对不会去找你，如何？”

没有给Jason点头或者摇头的时间，猫女就离开了。Jason看着她挥动鞭子在高楼间穿梭，看上去既轻盈又惬意，不像他，生活在地下室，把自己身边改装成一个由垃圾组成的城堡——后来Jason承认，自己当时只想到了这么多，完全没有考虑如果跟着她走了，从此之后就要过上超级罪犯——至少是超级罪犯的手下——的危险生活。猫女倒是一向特立独行，但她做的那些事情却和安全毫不沾边。

当天晚上，Jason没有再回到自己的地下室，一方面是他需要好好思考，另一方面也是为了安全着想，毕竟蝙蝠侠拿走了他的扳手，如果真的以此为线索摸去他的老窝，他绝对来不及逃跑。因此，他一直在屋顶上待到天亮，等到哥谭警局（GCPD）的巡逻飞艇从他头上飞了一个来回，他已经做出了决定。

跟着猫女离开的时候，Jason没有带上任何能够勾起犯罪巷生活回忆的东西。猫女对此并不吃惊，也没有和他多说，就把他带回了她的房子。那是一间普通的公寓，不是废楼，不是地下室，不用自己造生活用品，对于当时的Jason而言已经足够了。当然，当他真正踏进猫女的房间，才感到自己像是进入了一个新的次元——哪怕是住在地下室的时候，他也从未让自己的东西这么乱过，而且，他从来没见过这么多的猫，犯罪巷的流浪猫很少，还经常被无家可归的人抓来吃掉，故而人与猫之间的关系总是岌岌可危，所以，在被一只虎斑猫当头扑过来的时候，他的第一反应是抄起手边最近的家伙反击。幸而猫女阻止了他。

随后的一段时间里，Jason很难相信自己会如此幸运。猫女毫无疑问是个超级罪犯，她偷东西，和人合伙贩卖情报，等等等等；但作为Selina Kyle，她算是个不错的监护人，她给了Jason他想要的一切东西：送他上学，让他去旅行，交同龄的朋友，像个普通男孩一样生活。偶尔，Jason甚至会觉得在犯罪巷的那些日子就像一场梦，只有梦里才会出现风格诡异的地下室和由垃圾拼凑出的堡垒，梦醒之后，他与一群猫和一个女人生活在一起，而那个女人恰巧是个超级罪犯。

就在一年之后，当猫女因为一次危险的情报任务身受重伤、狼狈归来时，Jason正式决定成为她的助手。他当然不至于认同猫女的行为，如果猫女真的被蝙蝠侠或者哥谭警方抓到，他倒是无话可说，但另一方面，他绝不想让其他更加丧心病狂的恶棍们伤害她，仅此而已。既然她叫猫女，他就顺理成章地成了Catlad，尽管他不喜欢猫，也绝对不会去模仿猫的行为，更加不想在头上戴皮制的猫耳（为此他和Selina争论了半个小时，最后坚持不戴），尤其不愿被叫做小猫咪，但他必须是Catlad。很快，哥谭黑道上就知道猫女多了个跟班，是个身手不错又无比狡猾的家伙，年纪轻轻就绝非省油的灯。很多人猜测着他的身份，那些猜测自然都与事实真相相差甚远。

又过了半年，Catlad Jason遇见了罗宾。

后来Jason才知道，那不是蝙蝠侠的第一任罗宾。他在地下室里改装电线的时候，就听其他人描述过哥谭夜空中的活力双雄；但在他成功卸掉蝙蝠车的四个轮子时，蝙蝠侠身边却没有任何帮手。根据Selina的说法，蝙蝠侠先是收养了一个失去父母的马戏团男孩，后来才让他成为罗宾，几年之后，他们之间不知为何爆发了严重的争吵，罗宾单枪匹马去了布鲁德海文，改名夜翼，继续当他的义警；蝙蝠侠则又变成了孤身一人。这样说来，Jason能搞掉蝙蝠车的轮子，还要庆幸当时罗宾不在，否则他一定会被抓个正着，更别提给猫女当跟班了。

Jason和前一任罗宾毫无交集，不知道他到底是何方神圣，故而也无法评价蝙蝠侠选择助手的眼光。他唯一能够确定的是，罗宾，这个看上去比他年纪还小的男孩，是个不折不扣的狠角色。他的身手不如Jason，狡猾程度却多出十倍，甚至可以与蝙蝠侠媲美——只要想象一下一个蝙蝠侠身边再带着一个5英尺的缩微蝙蝠侠，就知道那有多让人头疼了。更让人头疼的是，鉴于猫女和蝙蝠侠之间的复杂关系，他与罗宾也不能简单地互相为敌，很多时候要互相合作，甚至都救过彼此的命。长此以往，也难免有一些关于他们的传闻。

罗宾对此倒是毫不在乎，他更关心那些谈论传闻的人在哪里，干了些什么，需不需要监视和调查。反正他们都把自己的真实身份严密地隐藏在面具和护目镜之后，留给他人的只有一个代号和一些手段。到了后来，当Jason因为一些任务而不得不与罗宾见面时，就连Selina都会挑起眉毛对他说“又去和小鸟儿约会吗？”当然，她只是想看他的笑话——自从Jason和她混熟的那天起，她就以惹他发火为乐。只有Jason心里愤愤不平：凭什么我必须和那家伙有点儿什么？

 


	4. 4 The Absurd

Jason拿着两杯咖啡走向电梯的时候，Tim刚好从另一个方向过来。

他不来倒还好，他这一来，原本聚集在电梯前面的人群瞬间涌去了另一个方向，只留下Jason一个人在原地，像沙漠中的一根电线杆。他站也不是，走也不是，一心想着快点上楼，放眼一看，八部电梯全部正在从四十几层徐徐下降。他刚扁了扁嘴，Tim就像摩西分开红海（这比喻他早就听烦了，却找不到更合适的）一样走到他身后，若无其事地笑着和他打招呼。

“早啊。”

“……早。”Jason默默在自己的职业规划表里加了一项，就是绝对不要在摩天大楼里上班。他把其中一杯咖啡递给Tim，至少解放出一只手去按电梯按钮。

“我头一次知道你们公司的人都这么八卦。”Jason说。

“他们没恶意的。”Tim摇摇头，“凑凑热闹而已。”

Jason没再说什么。偌大一个透明盒子载着他们两个人缓缓上升，下方的人群和中央的喷水池越来越小，逐渐变成几个不规则的色块。顶层越来越近，W.E大厦钢架结构的屋顶像是在天地之间人为划出的一道界限。

 

“昨天晚上你去帮蝙蝠侠查了一条新的军火走私线？”

“猫女告诉你的？我都快搞不清谁才是最八卦的那个了。”Tim揉了揉眉心，Jason看着他眼睛下方明显的一圈青色，心里不太高兴。“但是没错，我是去港口那边转了一趟。另一条线索离这里太远了，蝙蝠侠带着罗宾没法一个晚上跑两个地方。”

他说起“罗宾”两个字的时候轻描淡写，像是哥谭Skyway报站的声音。

“Bruce Wayne当蝙蝠侠的时候可不这样。”话说出口Jason就有点后悔，天知道他为什么改不了想到什么就说什么的毛病。果然Tim没再理他，而是举起手里的杯子灌了一大口咖啡。

气氛一时有些尴尬。电梯像是和恐高症患者有仇一样，爬得越高速度越慢。Jason学Tim的样子喝着咖啡，下意识地用手指敲着纸杯盖子，眼睛只能朝一个方向看，心急如焚。

“别撇嘴了。”Tim的声音打破了沉默，“是我主动要去的，只有这样我才能把今天晚上空出来。”

“有约会？”Jason在脑子里过了一遍Tim今天的行程表，晚上没什么特殊安排。

“对。”Tim用眼角瞄着Jason，“和我的绯闻对象。”

Jason就算再没眼色也知道不该问“是谁”：“之前没听你说过嘛。”

“我三个月前就订好位子了。怎么样，来不来？”

Jason刻意抬杠:“我要是说没空呢？”

Tim轻轻咳了一声，压低声音，装模作样地说：“我是你的老板，你的一切，包括时间，都是我的。所以你必须来。”说到最后他也有点绷不住，差点笑场。Jason则是直截了当地大笑。

“这种台词放在现实中真是太可笑了，不过我觉得有机会的话还是该说一次试试。”Tim总结道。

“那当然，毕竟不是每个人都有当CEO的机会。”为了避免自己一笑就停不下来，Jason刻意换了个话题：“能问问晚上吃什么吗？”

“你平常喜欢吃什么？”

“辣热狗，香肠，披萨，甜甜圈，总之就是一切你不吃的高热量垃圾食品。”

“那就没问题了，我们就是吃这个。”

“你确定？”

Jason压根不相信Tim会和他一起去吃辣热狗——哪家卖辣热狗和披萨的餐馆需要提前三个月订位？但当他想刨根问底的时候，电梯不争气地到了。Tim步履轻快地走向他的——现在是他们的——办公室，留给Jason一个小巧玲珑（Jason对天发誓，他绝不是故意讽刺Tim的身高）的背影。

 

老板故弄玄虚的结果就是Jason一整天都在想着这事。Tim整天都在会议室里，他反倒闲了下来，就有了更多用来发呆的时间。在没干上这份工作之前，他自认为还是个相当勤奋的人，但到了这里才发现，任何一个人都有面对电脑或是笔记本发呆的天分——工作不是没有，但就是不想做，就是要拖到最后一分钟才动手。连他都如此感慨，就更不要提那些一出大学校门就坐办公室的白领们了。Jason心想这种情况最好不要被他的教授知道，否则不知道又要安排下怎样的论文来。

中途Tam来过一次，拿着一张推广“无领带日”的宣传单让Tim签字——这个不算是正式文件，找他签字无非是为了多一个人支持。看Tim不在，她干脆直接把宣传单交给Jason。Jason接过来看了两眼，果不其然是IT部的宅男们发起的行动。

其实W.E在这方面的管理很不严格，除了管理层之外，很少有人去在意系不系领带或者衬衫有没有熨平之类的问题。根据Jason的观察，每天认认真真穿西装打领带的可能只有“代表公司形象”的Tim一个人，所以这个活动只能证明有些人闲得没事做。

想归想，Jason还是在宣传单上签了自己的名字，两秒钟都不到。他签完了Tam却不走，反倒一脸“你是不是忘了什么”的表情。

Jason被她盯得有点发毛：“……还有别的事吗？”

“没，”Tam暧昧地笑着，“只是提个小建议，你不连Tim的份也一起签上吗？”

原来还是为了这个。Jason在心里撇了撇嘴，接着先点头，再摇头。

这下轮到Tam疑惑了。“为什么？”

“不为什么。”Jason用一种吊儿郎当的语气说，“我喜欢看他穿正装。”

原来如此。Tam送还给他一个暧昧的眼神，转身走了。

 

Tim一直拖到下班前的最后一分钟才回来，看上去有点疲惫，但精神还好。他像是一秒钟都不想在办公室里多待一样，拖起早就等得百无聊赖的Jason，搭电梯直接下到了停车场。

“你有驾照吧？”

Jason平时一般都骑摩托车，但在Selina的威逼之下，他几乎什么交通工具的驾照都有。“当然了，老板。”

Jason开着Tim的车，当然，更有可能是Bruce Wayne的车，Tim本人倒从来没对汽车表现出什么兴趣过。Tim坐在副驾席上，休息筋骨兼领路。他没有直接说出目的地，而是每到需要转弯的地方就指个方向出来，中途害Jason三次在单行道上逆行。Tim显得很开心，Jason却是越开越没底。

和他之前的猜想一样，Tim没让他往闹市区那几家最受大众欢迎的餐馆去，而是辗转上了山道。哥谭是个靠海的城市，地势平整，所谓的“山”是在离城区很远的地方为了有钱人盖住宅而造出来的。理所当然地，上面充斥着一些Jason即使有钱也不会去光顾的店铺。

目的地越来越近，Tim指挥着Jason绕上一条弯弯曲曲的岔道，又开了将近一千米才算正式抵达。Jason刚把车停下，就有服务生上前开车门，接钥匙，让他有些无所适从。

“这就是你说的吃辣热狗和披萨的地方？”被另一波服务生带到预定的桌子旁坐下，Jason满脑子都是疑问。如果问号可以拿来吃，那他早就饱了。

“对，所以才要预订。”Tim在这个地方可谓是如鱼得水。负责点餐（大概是吧，Jason不太确定）的侍者彬彬有礼地走到他面前，小声地说了几个词语，Tim点点头，他又彬彬有礼地离开。

这才叫人性化服务，服务得你都不用说话。Jason腹诽。进门的时候他大致看了看这间餐厅的环境，还好，品味比Bruce Wayne的办公室高明不少。但看着也不太像是餐厅，倒像是现代美术馆一类。这时Jason想起一句不知从哪部小说里看到的台词：如果某样东西和它本该有的样子差别太大，那么它一定有点问题。

后来Jason才知道，有问题的远远不止餐馆装潢而已。

 

第一道菜上来的时候他就大惊失色：碧绿色的、像是蔬菜泥一样的东西薄薄地在盘底涂了一层，上面放着一枚既像冰片、又像凝胶的长条形薄片，薄片的一端颤巍巍地托着一个浅黄色透明的泡沫，另一端是一个只有小拇指指甲盖大小的红褐色圆球形物体。

这玩意要是放进大都会美术馆，倒能给它找到个地方。但是，放在盘子里？吃？

Jason隔着桌子瞪Tim，Tim优雅地喝了一口水，优雅地拿起勺子。

“这是什么玩意？”Jason迷惑地问。

“墨西哥玉米卷。”Tim轻描淡写地回答。他用勺子轻轻地从薄片上把泡沫拨了下来，它奇迹般地没有破掉，而是随着勺子的拨弄变成了细长的椭圆形球体。然后他用勺子戳了戳另一边的红褐色圆球，它像水一样化开，像是某种酱汁，被蘸了一点儿，涂在泡沫的表面。

做完这一切之后，Tim把泡沫整个舀了起来，一股脑地放进嘴里。

“味道不错。”他咬了咬嘴唇，如此评论道。

Tim咬嘴唇的动作总让Jason想起某部浪漫爱情小说的女主角——好吧，现在不应该想这个的，虽然这画面很好看，但它不应该出现在他的脑海里。他半信半疑地学着Tim的样子，把那个诡异的泡沫球放进嘴里，完全无法想象它是什么味道。

他的牙齿甚至还没用力，只是轻轻地碰了它一下，它就在嘴里破裂开来。但舌头上却几乎没有什么感觉，只有浓浓的玉米味，搭配着刺激的墨西哥辣椒酱、新鲜莴苣和洋葱的香味。这味道比Jason从前吃过的任何一种墨西哥玉米卷都棒，但是，当然，胃里没有任何实感，更因为巨大的落差而感觉诡异。如果硬要形容，可以说是舌头做的一场美梦。

“这是外星食物吗？”Jason故意问，“我在厨房里能不能找到一个胸前写着S的蓝大个？”

“那你就要失望了。”Tim微笑着说，“分子料理。觉得怎么样？”

“既看不到分子也看不出料理。”

Jason说的是实话。他不是故意表现得像个刚进城的乡巴佬，实在是因为这东西他只听过没见过，就算见过也压根不会想吃——这玩意和绝大多数的现代艺术品一样难以评价，唯有贵是不变的本质。

“我倒更想问你呢……”Jason在两道菜的间隙里说道，“这又是怎么一回事？”

“只是想请你吃个饭，不行吗？”

Tim的理由不错，可惜Jason不吃这一套：“有的是吃饭的地方，不一定非要选这里。”

“真的想知道？”Tim撇撇嘴，“我只是想在这里吃一次饭而已。”

第二道菜是慕斯配鱼子酱。这一次的冲击力没有那么大，毕竟都是固体，只要舀起来放进嘴里就好。Jason压根不去猜它是什么味道，反正猜不中，还不如顺其自然。他用力咬了一口，慕斯的弹力惊人，尝起来居然是他平时常吃的辣热狗，鱼子酱则是芥末、番茄和芒果三种口味。

“这里是我父亲和我母亲第一次正式约会吃饭的地方。”

Jason差点儿被辣热狗慕斯噎着。就不能等人把食物咽下去之后再说话吗？“呃，”Jason咳了两声，知道Tim说的不是Bruce，“那他们的品味可真……够独特的。”

“我妈是个很精明的人，当然也有点爱慕虚荣。”Tim说，“我爸为了让她开心，特地挑在这家分子料理餐厅开张第一天请她到这里吃饭。当然，后来他们就结婚了。所以不管再怎么忙，他们都会在结婚纪念日的时候来这儿。”

“不带着你来？”

“当然不带。这种餐厅是不允许带着小孩来的。不过那个时候我很小，很贪玩，他们出来吃饭的时候我就一个人在家打游戏。”

第三道菜只是一杯酒。在尝到它的味道之前Jason完全不确定，但既然是用红酒杯装的，那至少也该有点酒精才对。事到如今，Jason已经对这些“出其不意”的形式习惯了，他果断端起酒杯喝了一大口。入口先是浓浓的麦香味，有些粘稠，不是单纯的液体。它看上去虽然没有分层，每喝一口味蕾的感受却都不同，中间毫无疑问是乳酪，到了杯底已经完全变成蔬菜和水果的清香。想来它“原本”应该是某种沙拉才对。

Tim的话让Jason也想起了一些往事。他没有父亲可以回忆，母亲的形象也不清晰，只记得她是个瘾君子，而这些实在不值得特地说出来。Jason也不想和Tim聊自己的犯罪巷见闻，他太了解对方，一旦Tim知道他曾经拥有一个地下王国，那么他即使掘地三尺也要把它找出来，说不定还会在某个安全屋里原样复制，就像考古学者对木乃伊那样——如果事情真的这样发展，Jason八成会羞愤得爆炸。所以这个秘密他一定要带进坟墓里去。

但这并不代表Jason不想和Tim谈论他的家庭。Tim虽然比谁都倔，认准了的事情可以不要命，但他太听话了，不像有钱人家娇生惯养的小孩。给蝙蝠侠当了罗宾之后，更是弄得自己伤痕累累。作为对蝙蝠侠一家子有所了解、却依然格格不入的旁观者，Jason有时候会觉得Tim很委屈，但更多时候是无从置喙。

他们用“沙拉酒”干了一杯，主菜终于姗姗来迟。看上去像是淋了棕酱的牛排，吃上去……好吧，和Tim事先说过的一样，是披萨。Jason吃出了意大利香肠、海鲜、橄榄和一大堆香草的味道。

“但我还是很想知道。”Tim边切牛排——披萨——边说，“你怎么看待这件事呢？”

“在公司里我们形影不离，在社交网络的留言里我们是情侣，我们出门约会，一起吃饭，随便聊一些家庭的事。除此之外，我们还救过彼此的命，当过义警和罪犯，一起周游世界——”Tim的声音虽然轻，却像是直接用针刺在Jason的耳膜上，“如果把我们之间发生过的所有事情都总合在一起，你又是怎么看待的呢？”

此前Tim从来没有如此直接地表达自己的想法，Jason脑子里嗡嗡直响，让他觉得被雷神的锤子砸过也不过如此。瞬间，他和Tim的那些过去，在他脑子里闪了个遍。他的大脑皮层变成了一个提词机，大段大段的文字迅速滚过，他的嘴甚至来不及挨个把它们读出来。

还好，这个世界上最不为人知的提词机，在最末尾的地方写了句最简单的话。

“当然是因为我爱你，而你也爱我了。”像是在和Tim比赛谁更直白一样，如果这时候有个人把他的话录下来事后再播放，Jason说不定会耻到死，现在却管不了那么多，“不是恋爱小说里写的那种狗屁恋爱，而是真的那种。”

Tim发自内心地笑了，看得Jason心跳漏了一拍，然而他却没有说话，半天等不到回答的Jason又有些不爽。“话说，我这是堂堂正正的表白，你总得回应两句吧？”

“本来是要说的，可你居然连我的回答也一起说完了，我又不打算反驳你，还能说什么？”Tim笑得更开心，露出两排白牙，他在其他地方从来没这样笑过。

算了，不说就不说吧。Jason看着Tim，他第一次看到人开心起来像是在发光一样。

可这还没完。Tim得寸进尺地拿出手机：“为了纪念，我还特地录了……”

去他妈的你还真的敢录音啊！Jason刚想拍桌子，Tim赶紧把他拦下。“我开玩笑的。”

“你最好是！”Jason低声咆哮着，尽管如此，邻桌的人还是一直往他们的方向瞧。

“你变脸可真够快的。”Jason边吃着甜点——螃蟹冰淇淋——边抱怨，“总觉得我又中了你的什么圈套。”

“我像是那种花一千美元吃一顿饭就为了给你下个圈套的人吗？”

“不能更像了。”

“你这么说我真伤心……”Tim半真半假地抗议了一句，“实话说，选在这里吃饭确实是计划好的，但其他的那些，我父母的事情，和我提的那个问题，都是真的。”

“我就知道。”Jason说，“不然你就不会提前三个月在这里订位了。即使我不来你的公司实习，我们还是会到这儿来，对吧？”

“没错，但也就只是个心理暗示罢了。”

“什么意思？”

“人在被某种特别新奇的东西吸引时，往往分不出精力去掩饰其他的想法。仅此而已。”Tim说，“你吃你的分子料理，我想听你最真实的想法。”

“多此一举。”Jason颇为不信，“直接问我不就行了？”

“因为我就是这种人呀。”Tim狡猾地笑着，用餐巾擦了擦一点污渍也没有的手，“——送我回家如何？”

 


	5. 5 Dissemination

“送你回去当然没问题，但你得答应我一件事。”Jason边发动汽车边说。

“什么？”

“先陪我去吃点东西。”Jason咬咬牙，“刚才那点玩意连塞牙缝都不够。”

“行。”Tim答应得很爽快，“怪不得猫女总说你长得太快……”

“闭嘴吧你。”Jason最不喜欢听人和Selina一样哪壶不开提哪壶。其实，体重问题而已，他又不是天天嚷着减肥的小姑娘。但从Selina嘴里说出来，就是不行。转引她的话也不行。

“好，我不说了。吃什么你决定。”Tim在副驾座上蠕动两下，找了个最舒服的姿势。

 

盘山路下行时比上行更不好开，Jason把车速放慢了下来。天经完全黑了，所有的街灯和霓虹灯都尽职尽责地亮着，从高处向下看，哥谭就像个明晃晃的迷宫，由汽车尾灯连成的线条就像迷路的人用来做记号的红线。这里离他想去的地方——他经常去吃宵夜的一家小酒吧——很远，他打开车载广播，随便选了个轻音乐电台，刻意地制造出一点儿安静的气氛来。要聊天也不是不可以，只不过他想让Tim先休息一会。

Tim正在发呆，很专注。他想让脑子停一会儿，不要把他带去太远的地方。他侧过头看着Jason，Jason正在开车，同样很专注。盘山路上的路灯不算多，每一盏都在路面上投下一个圆形的光斑，在路灯和路灯的间隙里，Jason的侧脸轮廓不断在光的作用下发生着变化，像是在一只透明的斑马内部穿行。Tim被自己这个比喻逗笑了。

“突然笑什么？”

“没什么。”

“那就休息会儿。”

“嗯。”

离市区越近天空反而越亮。哥谭是名副其实的不夜城，所以即使到了这个时候，该塞车的地方还是会塞车。今晚还算是好的，至少以蜗牛的平方根的速度在前进，没有把街道完全堵成停车场。Jason握着方向盘，手指配合广播里音乐的节奏在边缘敲击着。他身边的Tim已经睡着了。

睡着了的Tim不像白天里那样一丝不苟，他会打鼾，虽然不很响。如果睡下的姿势不对，八成还会流口水。他很少做梦，也不会像其他经历坎坷的人那样经常从噩梦中惊醒。他的梦话有些魔幻意识流意味，或许是因为进入休息状态的反射神经跟不上头脑运转的速度。

以上这些Jason全部经历过。他和Tim在一起睡了差不多一年——不带床上运动的那种，其中Tim的变化也特别清晰。从最初的神经质夜夜失眠，到最后终于能在确定有Jason的情况下睡着（当然，也和他们那时干的活儿越来越顺利有关），算是令人欣慰的进步。对于他们这些安全屋无数、睡梦里也要打起三分精神的人来说，这样也就很好了。

Tim的头向后靠在车座上，发出细微的呼噜声，比一只猫被梳毛时的声音还要小一点。豪华轿车就是有这点好处，起码一觉醒来不会头痛脖子酸。闹市区的街灯白得雪亮，和车内的黑暗一起在Tim身上造出了极漂亮的光影效果，Jason目不转睛地看着他。如果真的按照浪漫爱情小说里的描写，他一定已经被迷得神魂颠倒。

直到现在，Jason才发现自己似乎从来没有注意过Tim的长相——当然不是记不住他的五官，而是他没有用一些常人乐见的形容词去描述过。因为太过熟悉，所以反而失去了判断力。仔细看来，Tim当然算是很好看的那种类型，可还算不上有多么出类拔萃，起码不能和他的养父Bruce Wayne和现任蝙蝠侠夜翼相比。但在Jason心目中，Tim柔顺的黑色短发和蓝色的大眼睛从他还是神奇男孩的时候就没有改变过，他之所以会觉得它们漂亮，爱它们爱得无法自拔，是因为他曾经触摸过那些头发，亲手把它们打理得一丝不苟，或是揉得乱糟糟；以及他看过那双眼睛发自内心的笑容，和伤心痛苦、溢满泪水的模样，甚至情不自禁地把嘴唇贴在上面。

就是这样，你真正在乎谁的时候，打呼噜流口水也会觉得可爱，累得躺下就没了人形也会觉得可爱。

Jason把音乐的音量又调低了些，好不容易磨蹭着过了这条塞车塞到要死的街，他果断地转了个弯，开上另一条路，和他打算吃宵夜的方向正好相反。

 

Jason摇了摇Tim的肩膀。Tim迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，这个表情Jason只在Selina家里最受宠的一只猫脸上看到过。

“终于到了？我睡得还真久……咦，你不是要去吃东西？”

“我改主意了，先送你回家睡觉。本来是打算让你继续睡，我扛你上楼也可以，但我找不到你的门禁卡。”

车子就停在Tim住的公寓楼下。Jason揉了揉Tim的头发，说道：“不过我的摩托车仍在公司停车场了，这么晚我也不能走路回家，所以车钥匙等明天再还你吧。”

“唔嗯。”Tim的脑细胞还没正式开始活动，他向前倾身，闭着眼睛向Jason露出一个笑脸，舌尖舔过嘴唇。Jason觉得血液又在往头上冲，没喝酒也一阵头晕眼花。虽然有趁人之危的嫌疑，可Tim开了头，他要是毫无反应，未免太假正经。

Jason扣住Tim的脖子，把他拉得离自己更近，Tim肩上的骨头正戳着Jason的肩窝。他先是轻柔地吻过Tim的嘴角，舌尖沿着嘴唇一点一点地舔过，然后以极快的速度侵入了对方的口腔，和Tim的舌头纠缠不放。Tim只愣了一下，就张开嘴热情地回应他，像是在时刻邀请着Jason更加深入。Jason闭上眼睛，更加专注地吻着Tim，每当他的舌尖擦过对方的上颚，他都能感受到Tim的颤抖，和突然变得粗重的呼吸。

他们不是第一次接吻，却是第一次带着如此直接的目的接吻。如果这也是Tim的目的之一，那Jason必须承认还是蛮享受的，同时也疑惑他们是不是蠢得无可救药，居然等到现在才想上床。

Jason有些急迫地结束了这个吻，当他和Tim分开的时候，Tim的领带被他扯得歪到一边，衬衫和西装也皱得不像话。他想起白天和Tam说过的话，他喜欢看Tim穿西装打领带，现在还得补充一句，亲手扯掉它们的感觉更好。

“在这里还是上去？”Tim气息不稳地问。如此直接的问题让Jason也禁不住咂舌。

“上去吧，我可不想弄脏你的车。”Jason假正经地回答，其实他满脑子都是怎么把Tim扛上去，接下去的事情就不用想了，可以一边做一边想。

Tim点点头。Jason拔出车钥匙，打开车门，想要绕到另一边直接把Tim抱下来——所以说个子矮体重轻也有好处，如果换成一个6尺2的壮汉，哪还能这么爽。当然Jason也绝不会和一个6尺2的家伙谈恋爱，这种假设不想也罢。

幸好没有那些见鬼的家伙来打扰。Jason暗自庆幸。要找个安静的夜晚实在不容易。

然而——就像要故意和Jason作对似的，他的一只脚刚跨出车门，被他们扔在后座上的手机就响了。不是一部，而是两部，连Tim的都在响，看来煞风景的东西也会传染。

操他的墨菲定律。Jason在内心里大吼。Tim却先他一步抓起了手机，还把他的那部也拿了起来，这下Jason没理由不看了。他们像是有默契一样打开手机，又同样默契地面面相觑。

“猫女。”

“蝙蝠侠。”

 

再操一遍墨菲定律。Jason一脸的不高兴，Tim也颇为尴尬。在这种留言面前，去不去不是问题，因为默认选项永远是去，如果不去的话对方八成会出于各种原因而找来。但在这种时候被打断这种事，任谁都会不爽。

Jason阴沉着脸回到最近的安全屋，迅速换上装备赶往Selina和他约定的地点。巧合的是，他们的约定地点不是别处，正是他和Selina初次见面的犯罪巷屋顶。

但和那天不一样的是，除了Selina之外，还有另一个人。

那个人身材高大，肌肉结实，浑身散发着生人勿近的气息。Selina却以一个非常亲密的姿态站在他身边，并不危险。走近一点就可以认得出，他是蝙蝠侠，不是现在这一个，而是原来那一个。

“你知道Red Robin的hit list吗？”Jason刚站稳，蝙蝠侠特殊的粗哑嗓音就响了起来。连句招呼也没有，不愧是初代蝙蝠侠。

“知道。”Jason同样直截了当地回答。

“罗宾拿到了那份名单，但他不太冷静。中间出了一些问题，他被Ra’s Al Ghul抓走了，连名单也到了对方手里。”蝙蝠侠说，Jason听到Ra’s这个名字就心里一沉，“有线报说Ra’s拿到名单之后联络了Joker，他们很可能会根据名单，对哥谭的黑道——还有超级英雄们——来一次清洗。”

Jason当然知道Tim的hit list，他还给它起了个绰号叫“小黑帐”，上面记录了正义联盟和少年泰坦活动范围内几乎所有超级罪犯的个人资料、弱点和应对方法。这方面Tim可以算是公私分明，他坦承Selina和Jason都在名单上。Jason知道之后却不生气，只给了他一句“那你可得亲自来对付我”的调笑了事。

但他从不知道这份名单对于超级英雄也有同样的作用。Tim那个家伙，不光想得太多，还做得太多。Jason能理解现任罗宾的愤怒——全心全意打击犯罪，自己却反成为被防范的对象，换成谁心里都不会好受——却不妨碍他觉得对方是个蠢货。用愤怒来隐藏自卑感。造成这样的后果并非10岁孩子所能想到，却把Tim暴露在更大的危险之中，Ra’s那个家伙——Jason从前就知道——一直对Tim图谋不轨。

“我们现在应该干什么？T……Red Robin呢？”

“我已经让蝙蝠侠去通知其他的义警和超级英雄。由于名单是Tim制定的，相信他会有补救的办法，接下去的阶段就由他负责。我只是顺便来通知你们，然后去救罗宾。”他看了Selina一眼，她还是平常那副漫不经心的表情。

“至于你，Catlad，”蝙蝠侠转向Jason，面罩后放出冷光，“我知道你为Tim做过的那些，也感谢你们帮我从时空裂隙中回来。”他停顿了一下，“我希望你能帮助Tim。”

不愧是比Tim还优秀的侦探，一下就戳破了他们之间的关系。但不用他说Jason也想赶快去看看Tim的状况。他朝Selina使了个眼色，随即转身射出钩索离开。把那只猫和那只蝙蝠单独留在一起。想来蝙蝠侠不会让猫女帮他去救他和别的女人——更何况还是那个Ra’s Al Ghul的女儿——生的孩子。不过他也不能完全确定，事关蝙蝠侠，一切皆有可能。

 

整个哥谭很快陷入了混乱之中，Jason甚至怀疑他在几个小时之前和Tim之间的那些浪漫的细节是不是真的。不过这一切都要等到眼前的危机结束之后才能去确认了。就在这个时候，Jason不知为什么想到了他的论文研究——如果这些只是故事中的情节，那么它们一定会出现在高潮前夕，主人公是携手度过危机还是从此阴阳两隔，全在作者一念之间。

可惜，不管是对他，还是对Tim，这些都是常态，一星期要解决三起那种。义警和罪犯都任重道远，上了贼船就下不来。他逐渐学会不考虑两天三天，甚至两小时三小时之后打算怎么做，因为想了也没有用。他只知道，要是不帮Tim把Ra’s这个变态和Joker那个疯子干掉——起码干掉一个，或者至少暂时控制住他们——可能一秒钟后的未来都不确定了。

“说出你的位置，Catlad。”Jason的专用通信线路中出现了一个熟悉的声音，“重复一次，说出你的位置。”

他按了一下手腕上的随身终端，报出了一个坐标和附近的地形。

“这么快就想我了？”Jason今天才发现自己有越情况紧急就越轻浮的毛病。

“这是应急线路，上面还连着好几十个人，你可以问问他们想不想你。”线路另一端的Tim虽然这么说，却没什么责怪他的意思，“至于我，没错。”

“那我就放心了。我现在该去哪儿，boss？”

几秒钟的轻松氛围瞬间被紧张取代，Tim的声音里带着轻微的喘息，显然他也在行动之中。“Oracle和Batgirl已经通知了名单上所有的超级英雄，让他们根据备份方案作出了预防措施，蝙蝠侠去帮忙营救罗宾。我正在赶往阿克汉姆，我们可以在那里会合……等等。”

Tim倒吸了一口凉气：“情况有变化。”

“说。”紧张兮兮地问“为什么”于事无补，尽快想出办法才是解决之道。

“猫女没有跟蝙蝠侠一起去救罗宾。她被Joker抓住了，或许是想用她来进一步牵制蝙蝠侠。”Tim语速很快，“因为Oracle收到了她发出的求救信号，而你没有。”

不知该说“果然”还是“终于”，踏进这一行，终归会有这一天。被归纳进一张由危险人物组成的网里，当诱饵或者当捕猎者，不管和自己有没有关系。

“那就简单了。把地址转发给我，”Jason扶了扶眼睛上的风镜，“我去。”

 


	6. 6 Black Humor

圈套。当Jason意识到的时候已经太迟了。

他还记得自己根据Tim提供的坐标找过去时，Joker的确在那里，他那一身绿紫相间的恶心西装绝对不会被认错。在他旁边有一个苗条的、被绑着的人影，昏暗的光线下看不清是Selina还是别人。Jason把自己隐藏在阴影里，悄没声息地靠了过去，可还没等他站稳，头脑就一阵昏沉，最后干脆晕了过去。

“我最讨厌的就是猫。”穿着绿紫相间西装的疯子说道。

 

Jason清醒过来的时候，手和脚都被金属手铐铐着，全身上下像被抽掉了骨头一样，每一个零件都不听使唤。他用力眨了两下眼睛，强迫脑细胞开始运动，这里是哪里？发生了什么？Selina安全吗？Tim知不知道这是个圈套？问题接二连三地蹦出来，他却一个都无法回答。

“哟，小猫醒了。”

Joker那张画满油彩、又丑又恐怖的脸在Jason面前放大。如果要评选世界上把“小猫”这个词说得最难听的人，Joker绝对可以荣登榜首。Jason厌恶地侧过脸不看他，而是越过这个疯子看向更远一点的地方。

这一下却像是惹恼了他。Joker扬起手中的撬棍，结结实实地在Jason的头上敲了一下。

一阵剧痛，血立刻就顺着额头流了下来，糊住了Jason的左眼，他的眼前先是一黑，然后就像没有信号的电视机一样滚过大片大片的雪花点。他只能闭起一只眼睛，用另一只扫视整个房间——如果能称之为房间的话——除了他和Joker之外，只有成堆成堆的纸箱，像是仓库，却无法确认。

“我怎么就忘了还有只小猫——”Joker歇斯底里起来，“到这里来的不应该是你，而是蝙蝠！蝙蝠！知道吗！猫女这个没用的蠢货！平时和我的小蝙蝠眉来眼去！可是现在却叫不来他！”

疯子一边怒吼，一边持续不断地用撬棍打在Jason身上。一开始Jason还能感受得到他打在了哪里，后来痛觉就连成一片，渐渐麻木，像一张渐渐缩紧的网一样包裹住他。Jason只能尽量保持意识清醒，如果他能坚持到这个疯子离开，事情说不定还有转机。

Tim怎么样了。如果Joker在这里，他的敌人一定是Ra’s，那个老变态比Joker还要难对付。

“杀掉一只小猫没有意义，一点成就感都没有！你倒是说说，为什么蝙蝠不来！”

Joker停下了撬棍，把耳朵凑近Jason的脸，像是要听听他的意见。Jason只觉得喉咙里又腥又苦，一句话也说不出来。他鄙视地撇撇嘴，朝疯子的脸上吐了口唾沫。

Joker对Jason的行为置若罔闻。他站起身转了个圈子，像个蹩脚的独角戏演员。

“我说的蝙蝠可不是现在这只披着蝙蝠皮的小鸟，我对他一点兴趣也没有，哥谭简直是被他弄得一团糟。”他夸张地抑扬顿挫，只差在头上打一道灯光了，“我心中的蝙蝠永远只有一个，我知道他回来了，可他竟然还让那只小鸟顶着他的名字到处跑！”

“我改变主意了。”Joker露齿而笑，惨白的脸上现出恐怖的神色，“既然小蝙蝠已经不理我了，我杀一两只小猫又有什么关系呢？”他扔掉撬棍，穿起一件夸张的毛领大衣，用尖利做作的语气说道：“主人要出门啦！小猫乖乖看家，饿了要吃猫粮哦！”

即使全身上下都痛得要死，Jason还是恶心得想吐。Joker离开之后，他用尽全身力气才能把被铐在背后的双手折到身前。他已经站不起来了，呼吸也越来越急促，但他依然挣扎着在地板上前行，蜗牛一样蹭到门边，留下一道暗红色的轨迹。

门被从外面锁上了，他在自己身上找了半天，通讯工具早已不知所踪。他背靠着门瘫坐在地上，每呼吸一次，胸腹间就是一阵钻心的疼痛，肋骨肯定断了几根，只希望不要刺穿肺部。

耳朵里的轰鸣声越来越小，四周恢复了死一般的寂静，只听得见自己的呼吸声，和……电子计时器微弱的响声。

Joker。疯子。Jason用力睁大被血模糊的双眼，在离他不远的地方，一个定时炸弹被固定在木箱正上方，跳跃的红色数字是它附近唯一的光源。

3分钟整，2分59秒，2分58秒……Jason觉得自己的心跳快和秒针的读数一致了，这可能就是他生命中最后的时间，连泡个杯面也不够。

Tim也许会查到这里的位置，也许正在赶过来的路上，也许他赶得及，也许没有这么多也许。更有可能的其实是，Catlad即将消失，他死前还记挂着猫女，以及对他最为重要的Red Robin；与此同时，大学生Jason Todd也将消失，他还有一篇论文没有写，还有一个CEO恋人没来得及交往。

这个时候，他倒宁愿相信浪漫爱情小说的情节，女主角在千钧一发的时候总有男主角来英雄救美，反过来也可以。但很可惜，Catlad的故事没有一个Happy End。

计时器只剩下1分钟，Jason的意识已经在慢慢流失，他也不想这样，但失血过多，无能为力。在他实在支撑不住失去意识之前，最后看到的依然是红色的读数。它精确地跳动着，既不少给他一秒钟的剩余，也不多给他一秒钟的希望。

 

有什么亮亮的东西在闪。Jason忍不住把眼睛睁开一条缝，Tim放大了的脸倒着出现在他面前，吓得他差点儿跳起来，但哪怕只是想挪动一根手指头都痛得他龇牙咧嘴，视野范围里只有雪白的天花板和吊针的一截管子。不是医院就是类似的地方。Jason想。不论如何，Tim还在，该在的人还在，他百分之百确定自己没死。

“我一定不是在天堂里。”Jason全身上下唯一能自由活动的地方就是嘴，“天堂里应该有36个Tim Drake和72个Red Robin轮流来服侍我，而不是一个。”

Tim没说话，让Jason有些挫败。调笑有益健康不懂吗？他先是腹诽了一句，才开始聊正事：“我不知道的地方又发生了什么？”

“Bruce救出了罗宾。Ra’s很难对付，不过后来正义联盟的人都来了，帮了不少大忙，他现在应该又躲回某个沙漠里养精蓄锐，而且更加恨我了。这也没办法。猫女自己逃了出来，但受了不少伤，还好没有生命危险。”

Jason想点头，下巴撞在石膏上，只能回答个“嗯”。“那我呢？是怎么大难不死的？——你别躲在一边，我好不容易才活过来，总得多看你两眼才踏实吧。”

“我试着联系你几次都没有消息，就开始怀疑那是个圈套。追踪你的坐标时发现你已经不在原来的地方了。所以我赶过去，撞开门的时候，炸弹还有30秒就要爆炸。我尽最大可能逃跑，至少没给你多添几处伤。”

Tim走到Jason身边，眼神里都是愧疚。他看上去更单薄了，没有瘦，但憔悴了不少，眼睛下面一片乌青，右臂上挂着绷带。

“你受伤了？”Jason问，“不是被Joker伤到的吧？”

“Joker逃走了，不，应该说他光明正大地走了。”Tim坐了下来，“我……应该早点想到的。”

“别苦着脸了，你不是把我好好地带出来了吗？”Jason很想抬起手摸摸Tim的头发，可惜也只能想想，“过来，离我近点儿。”

他知道Tim肯定不好过，各种意义上都是如此。他的hit list惹出的麻烦还没完，不知道罗宾会不会又把这件事算在他头上；哥谭被这么一折腾，W.E的日常事务也会多上几倍；更别提还要同时面对新老两个蝙蝠侠，无论哪个都不是省油的灯。如果他再在自己这里满腹愧疚，那就太苛刻了。

Tim温顺地把脸凑近Jason的胸口，像是在听他的心跳声。

“你看，我还在这里，虽然惨了点儿，再有几个月又会活蹦乱跳了。”Jason轻轻地朝Tim的方向吹着气，“你不必内疚，不论是因为我还是因为谁，正好相反，我还得感谢你，没让我死在那种地方。”

Tim还是没有说话，Jason却觉得耳朵里嗡嗡作响。如果这是Tim的脑子里在转，那就太可怕了。

“当然了，我也不会那么容易死的。”Jason把语气放得更轻松，“还记得那天晚上我们没做完的事吗？我可是记得很清楚。老实说，被Joker打得那么惨，我都没忘。”

他清晰地感觉到Tim的身体震了一下。“什么？”

“而且……”Jason撇了撇嘴，“真的，在那个仓库里，等我发现炸弹的时候，只剩下3分钟了。那个时候我是真的在想，如果你真的像小说里的主角那样突然跑来救我，该有多好。”

“结果你真的来了，像是奇迹一样。我因为想着你而没有放弃，才能坚持到你来的那一刻。”

“就像那天晚上我对你说的，我爱你，你也爱我。”

Tim的蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，平时的伶牙俐齿此刻全部烟消云散，连Jason的名字都念不利落。这可不行。Jason想。要是他因为自己变笨，那就糟糕透顶了。

“嘘，别说话。”Jason说，平时他嗤之以鼻的肉麻台词现在像泉水一样从他的舌头上流淌出来，“你有两个选择，要么抱着我哭，要么扑上来吻我。我个人不太喜欢第一项，因为那会让我觉得又死了一回……”

话还没说完，他的嘴就被Tim的嘴唇堵上了。

 

Tim胳膊上的绷带不到一个月就拆了下去，Jason却在医院里躺了足足三个月。Selina只来看过他一次，还无视医生的意见把好几只猫带进病房，让它们在Jason还没好利落的胸口和大腿上踩来踩去。Jason气也不是笑也不是，这女人连道歉也不肯好好说。后来他实在受不了猫毛飞进鼻子里害他痒得要命又没法抓，只好把她和她的猫们一起赶走。

Tim倒是每天都来，有的时候时间长一点，有的时候时间短一点，还有的时候Jason睡了他才来，不过Jason即使睡着了也知道Tim来过。他自告奋勇地负责起了Jason的饮食，而这对于Jason来说才是真正的噩梦。他见识过Tim平时吃的那些东西，蔬菜，高纤维谷物，装在盘子里像插花一样，一点生产性也没有——这件事他也无能为力，只能按照惯例，姑且由它去吧。

Jason快要出院的时候，总觉得有种怪异的气氛在他和Tim之间流动，像一条看不出颜色的河水。Tim告诉Jason，他的办公桌还给他留着，论文素材调查的期限也还没有结束。可这些都不是需要特地拿出来强调的话。Tim抬起眼睛和他说话的时候，手指还下意识地在床的边缘与Jason的小腿之间（那时候他已经不用全身包绷带了）有节奏地敲着，Jason就是在这时感觉到那条看不见的河水从他身边流过。

后来Jason提前一天偷偷跑出了医院，Tim原本定在第二天下午开车来接他，但他恢复得已经很好，想要溜走的话没有人拦得住他。他跑回自己的公寓，桌椅沙发、水槽马桶居然都是干净的，但一看就知道是Selina干的活，因为死角和家具下面的地板她从不清洁。

他回来之后第一件事就是刮胡子，他的胡子长得不算快，但三个月没刮过，积攒下来的量也很可观。在他行动不便的时候，Tim很想替他刮胡子，只是他实在信不过一个自己还没长胡子的人能把别人的胡子刮好。然后躺在自己的床上，默默地和他的枕头、他的被子、他的床头柜、他的顶灯，他的一切都重新寒暄一番，他太久没回来过，它们说不定会对他陌生了。

第二天Jason起了个大早，仔仔细细地穿上衬衫，打好领带，然后像他曾经做过的那样，开上摩托车，到达W.E大厦附近，买两杯咖啡，再昂首挺胸地走进大门。聚集在电梯前的上班族看到他，一点吃惊的神色也没有。

Tim来得正是时候，八卦至上的上班族们自动在他和Jason之间让出了一条路（好几个月没见过这样的场景，看热闹之心难免有些雀跃）。Jason转身看着Tim，抬起一只还拿着咖啡杯的手和他打招呼。Tim的眼睛瞪得大大的，额头上写着“难以置信”四个大字。

电梯也还是老样子，正从四十几层以堪比蜗牛的速度下降。Tim安静地站在Jason身边，连他递过来的咖啡都没有接。气氛又变得有些尴尬，看不见的河水流得更快了。

他们等电梯，乘上电梯，从电梯出来走进办公室，在这个过程中，Tim一直一言不发，他低垂着视线，Jason甚至看不到他的眼睛。

该不会是生气了吧。Jason想。但他只不过是从医院偷跑出来想吓吓Tim（或者说给他个惊喜）而已，用不着这么大惊小怪吧。

Jason原本走在Tim身后一两步远，Tim停下来开门的时候，他也自动保持着这个距离。Tim用力按下指纹锁，厚重的木门应声而开。Tim没等门完全打开就跨了进去，只给Jason留了一道缝隙，两手都拿着咖啡的Jason没有办法，只能用肩膀顶着门继续往里推。

就在这个时候，他的领带被一股凶狠的力气向前扯去，他失去平衡，差点摔倒，还掉了一杯咖啡。

然后他的后背一痛，重重撞在了门板上，Tim的身体跟着压上来，扯着他的领带拉低他的头，像猛兽捕食猎物一样吻住了他。舌头撬开他的牙齿直接进入口腔，像标记自己的领地一下侵占着每一个角落。

“这么着急？至少让我把咖啡放下？”Jason在接吻的间隙说道，他笑得一脸痞气，胳膊早就圈在了Tim的腰上。

“别管那见鬼的咖啡了。”Tim喘息着说，眼睛湿得快要滴出水来，“三个月之前我就想这么做了，我不想再等了。”

 

Jason直接把Tim抱到了办公桌上，虽然他是重伤初愈，可Tim也瘦了很多。他把自己卡在Tim张开的双腿之间，一只手毫不客气地从西装下摆伸进去，解开Tim的皮带，隔着内裤揉捏着他半硬起来的阴茎。Tim发出细小的呻吟声，手指抓住Jason的袖子，大腿在Jason的腰侧磨蹭着。

在这个过程中，他们一直没有停止接吻，到了后来Tim已经跟不上Jason的节奏，嘴唇和舌头只能由着Jason为所欲为。但Jason还是不想放开他，一点也不想。他甚至想象着把Tim按进他想象中的那条河里，让他只能靠着接吻交换的这点空气才能活下去。

Jason的动作粗暴而有力，他一把扯掉Tim的裤子和皮带，让他光裸的腿暴露在空气里。Tim颤抖了一下，Jason的另一只手立刻顺着他的大腿内侧向上抚摸，然后用力握住他的臀部，甚至让Tim觉得有点疼痛。他的西装不知什么时候就被脱掉了，衬衫脱到一半，从背后缠住他的手肘，领带却还好好地挂在脖子上，像小动物的项圈。

“领带……”Tim用力摇着头，好不容易从Jason的亲吻中摆脱出来，贪婪地呼吸着空气，而Jason几乎是立刻就咬上了他的脖子，“摘掉吧……？”

“我说过我喜欢看你系领带。”Jason一边舔弄着Tim的脖子一边说，他的说话声和舔咬皮肤的水声混合在一起，听上去格外让人面红耳赤。

Tim还想反驳，Jason用力在他的一侧乳头上咬了一口，他就什么都说不出来了。Jason变本加厉地把手伸进他的内裤里，近乎粗鲁地揉弄他的阴茎，Tim被逼得停不下呻吟，阴茎硬得发疼，内裤前面早就湿得一塌糊涂。他只能扭动身体，在Jason身上磨蹭，对方却可恨地连西装都没脱。

其实Jason早就硬起来了，他没有告诉过Tim的是，早在医院里，Tim把头贴在他胸口的时候；在公寓前的汽车里，Tim窝在他怀里的时候；甚至更早——在辗转十几个城市的飞机上，Tim靠在他肩膀上抱着毯子蜷缩着睡着的时候——他就不可避免地硬起来。从那些时刻开始，他的脑海中就一直流淌着一条河，这条河是他未完成的欲望，对Tim的，还有Tim对他的。

Jason解开皮带拉下自己的裤子和内裤，勃起的阴茎在Tim的大腿上磨蹭着，留下色情的、粘腻的液体。Tim从被欲望烧得稀里糊涂的头脑里捡回一丝理智，气息不稳地说“润滑剂在左边第二个抽屉里”。

这句话换来Jason的一个坏笑。他很快找到了润滑剂，涂抹在手指上，进入Tim的身体为他扩张。Tim不止一次地咬着牙催促Jason快一点，说自己已经准备好了，可Jason绝对不能那么着急。

“我不能弄伤你。”Jason用最温柔的语气舔着Tim的耳朵说，“想想看，W.E的CEO一大早就被他的助理压在办公桌上做爱，如果我不温柔一点，你这一整天就不要想着能坐下了。虽然这一层只有我们两个人，但别人难保不会上来，他们要是看到了会怎么说呢……”

他的话还没说完，Tim就颤抖着射在了他的手上。

Jason狡猾地笑了，Tim的脸红得不像话，羞耻心让他紧紧地闭上眼睛，胸膛急促地起伏。Jason把沾了他精液的手指凑到他嘴边，撬开他的嘴唇戳着他的舌头。Tim发出更诱人的喘息声，看得Jason心满意足。

这个画面让Jason也难以自持，他把Tim的双腿份得更开，让它们缠在自己的腰上，然后直接插进了Tim的身体里。

Tim几乎尖叫起来，身体的每一块肌肉都绷紧了，Jason却不再温柔，手指紧紧地扣着他的腰让他无处可逃，阴茎借助着润滑剂的作用在后穴里一插到底。

Tim当然觉得很痛，但和其他的疼痛比起来，这种痛伴随着难以言喻的快感，让他沉迷其中。当然，也只有Jason能够给他这种感觉。和他说的不一样，Jason没给Tim多少适应的时间就开始了动作，虽然很慢，但侵略性十足，完全不允许一丝一毫的拒绝和反抗。他维持着抽插的动作，每一下都要进入到最深处，让Tim职能缩在他怀里啜泣。

Tim满眼泪水的样子也很好看。

Jason一边想着，一边越来越快地晃动着自己的腰。房间里回响着他的阴茎在Tim身体里进出所发出的粘稠水声，还有Tim断断续续的呻吟声。随着他的动作幅度越来越大，Tim的声音也不再是痛苦，而是带着一丝甜腻的鼻音，他的阴茎也再次挺立了起来，抵在Jason的小腹上。

办公室是个好地方。不然Tim不会第一次和他做爱就如此敏感。但这是Tim挑的，他只是享受。

Jason几乎把Tim整个托了起来，Tim温暖的身体紧致地包裹着他，不断地挤压摩擦着他的阴茎，让Jason陷在欲望的中心，被巨大的快感俘虏。在这个时候，Tim突然抬起头向他索吻，害得他差一点直接射在他身体里。

一旦熟悉了快感就立刻又变成小控制狂。Jason咬着Tim的嘴唇，突然想要小小地报复他一番。

就着插入的姿势，他把Tim翻了一圈，把他面朝下压在桌子上，从后面扯住他的领带，一下一下重重地撞击着Tim。由于姿势的变化，他插入得更深，Tim只能跟着他的频率小声叫出来，像小猫的声音。Jason俯下身，紧贴在Tim的背上，咬着他的耳垂，用低沉的声音说话。

“你知道吗，我真的很想在这里操上你一整天，不仅像这样。”他边说边用力撞上Tim的敏感点，“还要把你绑起来，用领带蒙上你的眼睛，把你压在落地窗上。外面的人谁也不会想到，他们只要一抬头就能看到我们在做……”

Tim颤抖得更厉害了，Jason不得不更加用力压制住他。即使在他背后，也能听得到他粗重的呼吸声。Jason把手绕到Tim身前，握住他在射精边缘的阴茎。

“……但我不会再让你那么容易射出来。”Jason的手掌圈住Tim的阴茎根部，拇指却在头部的小孔上摩擦着，“我会让你一直这样，被我操到哭出来，哭着求我。”

他说得越多，Tim就呻吟得越厉害，到了最后真的带上了哭腔。Jason舔着他的耳朵，舌头模仿着阴茎的动作在他的耳朵里出入。

“……Jason……”Tim勉勉强强地挤出一点声音，“……please……”

“就是这样，但还不够。”Jason虽然这样说，却还是放开了对他的阴茎的钳制，代之以强硬的挤压和抚弄。还没动几下Tim就又哭着射了出来，后穴剧烈地收缩，不一会儿就让Jason也射在了他的身体里。

 

Jason抱着Tim窝在沙发里。Tim一动也不能动，浑身上下一塌糊涂。Jason的手划着他的头发，触摸着他的脸，轻轻地擦过他的嘴唇。Jason的怀抱既结实又安全，像一艘救生船，保护着他渡过所有的河流。

班肯定是上不成了。Tim惊讶于自己的脑子里还能装得下正经事。不过管他的。

他就那样蜷缩在Jason的怀抱里，感受着两个人的呼吸声。


	7. 7 The End

恶棍被抓住又逃走，好人收拾了烂摊子又弄乱。日子还是要照过。

Jason的论文得了个A，只有两个人知道里面50%的内容——和实地考察有关的那些——全是胡编乱造，唯一一句真话是“在W.E做CEO的助理”。教授竟没发觉，还对他赞赏有加，夸他眼光独到，实习内容用心，不是敷衍了事——有可能他也看了facebook上“Tim Wayne和他男朋友”的那些照片。Jason在收到教授回复的邮件时难免在想，要是老头子知道自己在实习过程中被人绑起来装上定时炸弹、差点把命丢掉这件事，是会再给他个A+，还是让他去医院看看脑子。

这还不算最难缠的。在Jason没有写进论文的那些内容里，唯一与流行小说完全相符、简直连起承转合都分毫不差的部分，就是蝙蝠侠——两个——的态度了。虽然说没有任何一条法律禁止义警和罪犯谈恋爱，但任何人都别想在招惹了蝙蝠侠之后还能悠哉游哉。

Bruce Wayne倒是没有公开表过态，一方面是Tim和他说了不少，另一方面是他有手段知道他们在什么时间做了什么。自从他死而复生、从时空裂隙里回来之后，就比以往通情达理了不少，不知是不是宇宙射线的辐射作用（如果是这样，Jason希望他能在安全的条件下多被辐射几次）。而年轻的那一个——夜翼蝙蝠侠——曾经想找他谈一谈，对此Jason的反应是翻个白眼，把风镜推到头顶上，假装自己真正的眼睛长在那儿。

后来Jason没等实习期满就放弃了EA的工作，倒不是他不想做下去，而是因为——一旦有过一次妙不可言的办公室性爱，再去办公室的时候就总是无心工作了。假如他每天都要和Tim在办公室里来上一回，他倒是没有意见，但先吃不消的可能是W.E。

Selina对他的辞职理由嗤之以鼻（她到底是怎么知道的！），一直嘲讽他像巴甫洛夫实验里的笨狗，听见敲盘子的声音就要流口水。Jason不承认这个结论，因为他和Tim还在其他很多地方做过，但没有一个能像W.E办公室那样让他不由自主地想入非非。Tim一丝不苟的头发、扣紧全部扣子的衬衫和高级领带也许有所加成，但那些都是不能量化，也不能解释的东西。

总而言之，日子越是甜蜜，就越和小说里那些陈腔滥调的俗套描写相似。这也是Jason总结出来的。究其原因，大概是平常人们能想出的浪漫元素和情感表达只有寥寥几种——有人专门做过理论分析——而作死的名目总是花样繁多。如果这样的生活能够一直持续下去，他也就足够满意了。

毕竟在Jason看来，他和Tim之间远远没有the end，尽管那看上去已经无限趋近于happy end。

未来比过去要长得多。

 


End file.
